A Thinker's Story
by KaKiJo
Summary: A big surprise came with Harry's 17th birthday, one that not even he could have predicted. Sixteen years later, the truth finally comes out.
1. My Life So Far

Title: A Thinker's Story

Rating: T

Summary: Something happened between two enemies, ending with some huge consequences. The problem? Only one is aware that these consequences exist, while the other is in denial. What will happen when, through the eyes of a teenage girl, the secrets slowly begin to unravel?

Pairing: HP/DM

Warning: Mpreg, and slash. Meaning, that if you have any problems with this you have been forewarned. You have your opinions, I have mine, let's not argue.

Disclaimer: (I know I'm being cliché but) I doubt anyone believes that I would write this if I owned HP. To please some however I declare that I don't own anything to do with HP, basically anything you recognise isn't mine (if you seem to recognise any characters or storylines, I mean no plagiarism I've never seen this story before on on with the story…

My name is Lily Nancy Potter (even though I don't particularly like the Nancy part).

I guess I'm not what you'd call normal. Yes, I'm perfectly human looking and acting but like always there's more than meets the eye.

I've got this shoulder length, extremely messy hair. It's black with a couple of blonde streaks, and never, ever does what I want it to. I'm not tall, I'm only a measly 4ft 11in and that really annoys me, especially when I want to find jeans but can only find the ones that are 28 inch leg! I've got this pointy up nose that makes me look stuck up even when I'm not! But like I said, there's always more than meets the eye.

I'd better start at the beginning, or what I know of the beginning.

My father was ambitious, not in the academic way as he was no genius, but he was expected to go far because he was 'The Chosen One' (not that that particularly means anything). You could be safe in saying that he was ambitious to do what was right.

The teachers were always on at him to finish off homework, and practice spells and I suppose it worked. He did graduate after all.

Unfortunately, no schooling in the world could have prepared him for what happened next.

He was spending the summer at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house, after his graduation ceremony. The Auror training program didn't start until the September and there was no point in buying a house when he would be staying on campus later in the year. Grandma and Grandpa had offered a room for the summer and my father gratefully accepted.

It was the evening of his birthday, the sun was already quite low in the sky and the air was cool. Everyone had spent the day in the garden enjoying the sun and relaxing, it was (as my father frequently tells me) "The perfect birthday". Everyone was there, Moony and his _fiancé _Tonks, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie _and _Percy. There had been countless games of quidditch, with the birthday boy's team winning every time, of course. Apart from the dull ache in my dad's lower back, everything was the ideal birthday.

During the evening they had moved into the house for my dad to open the gifts he was given. There was a huge feast that Grandma Weasley and Aunt Ginny had spent the day making. Like my father says, it sounds like the perfect birthday doesn't!

Little did they know that events would take a…surprising turn…shall we say.

My dad decided to put all of his gifts upstairs in his room, they were cluttering up the table and as someone had suggested a game of cards my dad, polite as ever, had offered to take them up.

As my dad bent down to reach his trunk beside his bed, his lower back and abdomen seared in white hot pain. At the same time his stomach felt as if a sort of relief and it grew enormously before his eyes.

No one knows why that happened. Madam Pomphrey believes it's because he was subconsciously in denial. His body refused to believe that he was pregnant so it hid the evidence.

The next moment are a blur in my dad's memory, the pain was quite intense apparently. He remembers crying out in both agony and shock (it's not every day that you stomach grows vastly within a couple of minutes!), Grandma Weasley had heard the scream and came rushing.

The next strong memory of his was being gently lifted to the bed by Bill and Charlie, whilst the others stood at the door immobile with disbelief. Grandma Weasley ordered Uncle Ron to get some water and a flannel, and then instructed Aunt Ginny to fire call the school nurse Madam Pomphrey.

Grandma Weasley clambered onto the bed behind my dad so he was leaning against her, and she calmly told my dad to breathe deeply and hold her hands through the pain. As the pain came and went every couple of minutes or so my dad went through phases of awareness and blurred, agonising moments. And it seemed that in no time Madam Pomphrey had arrived.

The nurse explained to my father that she would have to lower his trousers and remove his shirt, and my dad being confused with pain at the time readily agreed. After examining my dad thoroughly she came to one conclusion and one conclusion only. My dad had somehow managed to get himself pregnant.

Apparently the necessary spells to help with the birth had not been performed (why would they have, my dad was clueless to any possibility that he could be pregnant, I mean he didn't even know men _could_ get pregnant!). My dad was too far along for Madam Pomphrey to cast any of the altering spells and there was only one way she would ensure both mine and my dad's survival, a caesarean section.

The nurse told Grandma Weasley to let my father lie back, whilst she held his hands above his head. My dad says that he vaguely remembers Grandma Weasley moving and Madam Pomphrey telling him that he would be sedated as to not cause any further complications, but then he tells me that he succumbed to the darkness, apparently he still didn't fully comprehend the fact that when he woke up again, there would be an addition to the Potter family.

When my father finally did regain consciousness, it wasn't until about noon the next day (mind you the only reason he did wake was because I was screaming my little heart out on the other side of the room). I remember him telling me about the absolute shock he received seeing my bright eyes gaze up at his own as he peered over the edge of the cot.

He tells me that it was lucky that Grandma Weasley came up to check on him otherwise he would have landed painfully (he was still recovering form the c-section) on the wood floor. Having heard the scream Mrs. Weasley had rushed upstairs, guessing correctly that my dad had no idea how to handle a baby.

Apparently my dad was tentative to begin with, he was scared that I would reject him (or something equally as unfounded) so he always shied away from the handling. It wasn't until I was about two weeks old, and Aunt Hermione gave my dad a roaring pep talk, that he actually fed me and held me longer that a couple of seconds.

There was another reason as to why my dad wasn't confident enough to hold me. And it was a pretty good reason too.

When I was born, Madam Pomphrey noticed immediately that there was something amiss about me. Now, ordinary babies are born all wrinkly and pink, I was born wrinkly and pink yes, but I had these black vein like designs running up and down my arms and torso leading to my head. And when I opened my eyes for the first time they were two different colours, one green and one black.

Let me explain.

There's a certain type of people, shall we say, that when born have a certain type of symptoms. Symptoms like mine.

They, we, are usually looked upon with fear. Mainly because having those symptoms means that we can not only sense people's emotions and read the thoughts at the front of people's minds but we can also see and hear people's deepest thoughts, feelings and memories if we put our minds to it (no pun intended). I'm not trying to boast (even though I sound like it) especially since you really have to concentrate and _put your mind to it_ to get past the outer layer, but that's for another time.

Anyway, like I said we're feared. And that's only because people don't know all the facts. They seem to believe that we're _always_ reading their minds, and that we like to pry into other people's business. But that's simply not true, especially seeing as how when we leave our heads uncovered we seem to pick up everyone's thought's in the near vicinity. That and that we can't even hear our own thoughts when this happens.

Add to the mix the fact that, whenever we touch anyone the emotions and present thoughts thing intensifies tenfold.

So gloves are a must have for any one like myself.

We've got a really _original_ name too, 'The Thinkers'. I mean no one knows when it started happening, but they have figured some things out. For one they know that it only occurs when a male carries and delivers the baby full term (that's not to say that _every_ time a guy has a baby it happens), they're not sure why it happens. Some believe it's the lack of both female hormones in the womb, but it's never been proved so we don't rightly know.

It was a hell of a lot for my dad to take in I mean getting a kid one day, finding out she'll be able to read your mind the next, and then realising that you'll never be allowed to hold he with un-gloved hands.

It got better form then on I'm glad to say. He came to his senses and learned (albeit slowly) to adjust to an infant like me being around. There were rough patches where he had no idea what to do, but we both got through, (I'm here today aren't I?)

When I was about 6 months old, we moved to a house in a village in North Wales called Llangollen. It's a nice house, not too big and not too small, just enough room for the two of us and the occasional guest. Every time I'm away at school I miss it 'cos it's got this homely feel, like it's got its arms wide open and it's inviting you inside. Uncle Moony helped my dad decorate it, apparently it took no longer than about two weeks (that's magic for you), and it doesn't look bad, although the plumbing does tend to leak a lot in rain. My dad claims that this is solely down to age, but I'm not so inclined to believe him!

After moving in, my dad looked after me full time for a while. The money left by his parents was more than enough to see us through, so work wasn't a problem. By the time I was one and a half, Grandma Weasley would look after me during the day for dad while he trained to become and Auror. He'd done a lot of reading whilst he was off work (Aunt Hermione was ecstatic), and so was able to breeze through the Auror training program with honours. It was lucky I guess, I mean his plans hadn't been totally ruined, it was just that they'd been moved forward several years.

When I was younger, having no mother never really bothered me. It was cool to have a dad who'd play adventures and go treasure hunting with you whenever the feeling took you. But when I reached about ten years old it kind of hit me that not having another woman in the house was probably not going to help me in the future.

I think I can speak for all girls everywhere when I say that there are just some things that you_ cannot _tell your father.

I was lucky in another way I suppose; I had two Aunts who were like surrogate mothers to me so 'growing pains' weren't too much trouble.

Through the years we had to learn about my…condition…by ourselves. This kind of thing wasn't spoken about a lot, as we were feared. It was better to live quietly and let people assume that you were normal, they'd have nothing to worry about if they actually knew, but not knowing was always the better option. There was the occasional book that had the odd bit of information, but it was mainly trial and error.

Like the first time my dad took me to Diagon Alley. My dad had changed both our appearances, we would have been instantly recognised otherwise. As we walked through the gateway my head started buzzing, and pressure began to build within my mind. There were so many people there that day that my head hadn't matured enough to cope with it all. So through this 'error' we learned that I had to slowly adjust to the amount of people I could cope with.

Even though I'm sixteen years old now, we're still learning. I'm at Hogwarts, it was tough to begin with, but like everything else I've made it through so far. Dad and I are still living in the same old cottage in the same old North Welsh village of Llangollen. Dad's still an Auror, he runs his own department with Uncle Ron (who are still really close especially since I was given two new cousins Ashley and Andrew).

It's weird, I mean after all those things surrounding my birth things have quietened down. Considering who my dad is, that's not, well, normal. It isn't considered ordinary unless something is happening!

I just get this odd feeling that something's going to happen soon, like when I get back to school something major is going to occur. I don't know, maybe it's just a feeling.

AN:

So, how do you like it?...

Constructive criticism is welcomed, and flaming is ignored…

It' my first, so be gentle!...

See ya soon guys!...


	2. Weird Traditions

Every year my dad I make a traditional trip to Diagon Alley two days before school starts.

Ever since I started attending Hogwarts we've been going at the same time regardless of whether I need school supplies or not. It's a comforting thing for the both of us I think. We do spend time together occasionally, but the habitual trips are a dedicated time for the both of us. Dad always gets the day off and I never go out on that day either. It's an unspoken agreement that we keep ourselves free and set aside that time for 'father, daughter bonding'.

The only downside is that Dad has got it into his head that the 'father, daughter bonding' needs to start as early as possible, and so wakes me up at what ALWAYS seems to be the crack of dawn. I never agree with this, and it usually results in a rather annoyed daughter and a slightly peeved dad for the first twenty minutes or so.

"Lilly, I'm leaving in ten minutes. If you're not down here before then I'm going without you!" An idle threat, of that I'm sure, but it at least gives me some idea as to when my dad wants me downstairs and ready to go.

Even when I've lived with the thinker thing my whole life and Dad's well aware of the precautions I have to take, he never seems to allow me enough time to don the needed clothing items AND coordinate them with my outfits. Don't get me wrong, most of the time I'm not too bothered with the way I look but it _would _look slightly stupid going out in a bright pink bandanna and a yellow t-shirt!

Having packed my trunk the day before, I had to wear the clothes that won't be suitable for Hogwarts i.e. old clothes. So there I was standing in front of my full length mirror wearing an old yellow t-shirt (that's ripped in several places although none of these are visible) and some faded blue, floral print, board shorts (garish yes, but comfortable for a long day walking). It didn't look too bad and at least my bandanna didn't look out of place. I slipped on my (again) blue flip-flops and began to leave my (in my opinion) undersized bedroom, when Dad hollered up the stairs for a second time, "Have you remembered you sunglasses? You know how everyone would react if you didn't!"

Bugger. "Um. Of course Dad, I'm not _that_ forgetful!" You know, I had this feeling I'd forgotten something. I quietly (so as not to let on that I _had_ actually forgotten) crept back into my bedroom.

Because we're quite isolated here in the valley I never usually bother with my sunnies and seeing as we rarely have visitors there's just no point in me hiding my differently coloured eyes. I slip them onto my face and admire my look in the mirror once more. If I didn't look like one of those surfer people before, I certainly do now.

"You know Dad; sooner or later you're going to have to give me a little more faith and patience." I said this as I reached the bottom of the stairs whilst Dad is turning off the telly by the mains (he's got this weird thing where he's convinced if he leaves the TV plugged in it'll start a fire and it will burn the house down).

Surprisingly my Dad doesn't look too bad for his age, 32 to be exact. I mean since he defeated Mouldy Voldie back at the beginning of his seventh year, he's had these weird white sideburn bits (like that guy in the muggle film, The Fantastic Four.) And like every 30 something he's got laughing lines and what not, but apart form that he could easily pass off as being a guy in his mid twenties.

He was standing there in his 'trendy' (as he calls them, not that that word has been used since the 1980's) muggle attire; a plain white t-shirt and casual denim jeans. If he wasn't my dad I would say he was quite the hottie, which I did funnily enough but in not so many words.

"Ooo Dad, looking as dashing as usual I see!"

"Enough with the cheek! Are you ready? Gloves? Bandanna? Sunglasses?"

This is what I mean, he expects me to have full precautions on, without giving me the extra time, as I gladly pointed out.

"Yes, yes and yes. But seriously though, not giving me the extra time might make me forget one year, and that won't be good thing!" I deliberately missed out the forgotten sunnies as I didn't want him having a heart attack so early on in his life. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him after all.

As we left the house, my Dad reset the wards and magically locked the front door. "Well, get up a little earlier next time!"

The Anti-Apparation wards approached and I turned to look at the house that I grew up in. It's a fairly small cottage, with one of those thatched roofs and whitewashed walls. It's nestled in between two rolling hills, with nothing around but miles of grass and hundreds of sheep dotted all over. Dad says it's perfect for privacy and 'wonderfully peaceful', but if you ask me it's _way _too isolated, and the nearest village is miles away. I suppose as far as fans go (and he's accumulated a fair few obsessed ones over the years) it's a blessing, but if you want groceries or to speak to anyone outside the family it's a nightmare.

"Grab my hand Lils." My dad is still under the impression that I need to hold his hand to Side-along Apparate. Instead of the offered hand I took hold of his upper arm, and braced myself for the journey. Apparation has never been my favourite mode of transport.

The world faded to black and my body was being tightly compressed. My grip on my Father's arm tightened, and my ears popped. Before I knew it my feet had landed on the stone floor just outside the Leaky Cauldron. My knees almost buckled, but my grip on Dad's arm steadied me.

My Dad started moving towards the entrance (in that fast paced stride that Father's always seem to have) "Dad hang on! My legs aren't as big as yours. Gimme' a chance" I managed to catch up with him just inside the entrance of the dingy pub. The barman, Tom I think his name is, acknowledged Dad by way of nodding his head and my dad replied. I got to my Dad's side and fell in time with his step.

We made our way to the back of the pub, where the entrance to Diagon Alley lay beyond. The smoke hung low in the dimly lit pub, and my head began to quietly buzz.

When there aren't many people around I'm okay, my head does buzz a little but my concentration stays. The problems start when I'm around crowds of people that are more than about 30. I mean as long as my head is protected my head doesn't hurt, but my concentration flies out of the window. I have to really focus. That's the biggest problem I have to face.

Dad then pulled out his wand and tapped the correct stone to open the gateway to Diagon Alley. As the bricks slid into place, the pressure behind my eyes built a little, and my head got a little foggy. It's nothing I haven't coped with before so I'm okay with it, I'd have to be otherwise I wouldn't be able to leave the house.

We made our way down the main street and past all the shops and boutiques (hopefully I can persuade my Dad to get me a 'leaving present' or something). Our first stop is Gringotts wizarding bank, as we walked up the marble steps in front of the imposing building Dad readjusted his fringe covering his scar.

When I was much younger my dad used to put layer upon layer of glamour charms on himself and I. As I've gotten older though Dad decided that I had the maturity to deal with the public attention and so on.

The rest of the wizarding world has known all about me since the beginning, but it wasn't until I was about nine that Dad introduced me to the public eye. Like I said, at that age Dad assumed that I had the maturity to deal with the paparazzi and all that. At first the media went mad, everywhere I went they were there I couldn't got to the village shop without being pictured. As the years went by however they kind of stopped, I wasn't particularly interesting plus I was incredibly shy so I didn't do anything outrageous. Luckily there was only a tiny little note on the bottom of page four or something announcing my first day at Hogwarts when it arrived.

Dad approached the goblin and I lagged behind. Most people hate this place, gives them the creeps or something but I find it kind of fascinating. I mean it's one of the only wizarding banks in Britain and they run it so well, they must have thousands of accounts!

Within not time we were racing down into the bowls of the building, and Dad couldn't be happier y the looks on his face. That's one thing we don't share, his love of anything fast and furious. I mean what is the problem with going at a normal speed and keeping both feet firmly on the ground! Why do people have to risk their necks for the thrills!

As we reach a sudden halt, that threatens to forcibly remove my breakfast and previous night's dinner, Dad hastily jumps out of the cart and orders me to stay where I was. I'm a bit put out by this, seeing as the vault is a family one and he's got nothing to hide from me. Another odd thing is that he's standing directly in front of the vault opening, but that could just be because he's doing that weird modest-hero thing again and trying to stop me from getting a big head!

Within fifteen minutes we're back in the foyer of the bank and briskly walking towards the exit. I'd decided to leave the not-being-able-to-see-the-vault thing for the time being I mean it wasn't that important was it?

Our first stop was Madame Malkin's; we entered the shop and waited patiently at the desk. The shop assistant came forward about ten minutes later with someone following her. I couldn't see who it is at first and prayed that it wasn't one of the popular girls from school.

However, luck was not on my side that day as the very person I hated most (apart from possibly old Mouldy Voldie).

Candice Masters.

Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that in every school there must be a group of girls that think they are the be all and end all. They think that everyone likes them, that their opinion is the right one, and that the U.K. is a continent. I rest my case.

For some reason though Candice decided that my life was the one she'd enjoy wrecking the most when she began Hogwarts. And she hasn't looked back since!

As she approached the front desk with her mum behind her (hand on her daughter's shoulder in a false loving gesture) she looked at me directly in the eye and smirked.

Her mother stayed at the till while she sidled, over a smarmy look upon her face.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. And I must say you look the part."

Regardless of how stupid the insult was, whenever I'm around people like her, or even people from school I clam up. I try to lend into the background and hate any type of attention. I may have seemed confident up 'till now, but believe me, put me in a situation anything akin to this and my confidence drains out of the bottom of my feet. At least that what it feels like.

I didn't say anything as she looked me up and down with a critical eye. "I can see why you're here. Although even this couldn't add any style to the way you're dressed." Her tone was icy, and she was deliberately trying to get a rise but for once I was listening to my dad and ignoring it. After all it didn't matter what she thought.

At least that's what I liked to believe. I think most people (boys included) want to fit in, or at least look nice. Even though they (meaning I) know that the girls like Candice aren't worth any time it's hard not to be wanting their approval. I mean everyone knows their opinion; it's hard not to assume that everyone thinks like they do.

My cheeks went pink and she smiled in satisfaction at me. She'd done it. Her work there was done.

"Yes well, at least I look good in the clothes I wear" Where did THAT come from?

However proud I was of myself Candice couldn't stand to let me have the last word, so as she was about to leave she hissed "You may be pretty but you sure as hell aren't going to get a guy. What boy would want a freak like you? You're abnormal. You'll be lonely for the rest of your sorry days."

For I minute I thought she knew about the thinker thing, I was seriously worried. No one was supposed to know.

Luckily thought I realised that she only meant the part about my clothes and respect for the rules. Still, it hurt. Her words rang true and cut deep. My hurt must have showed, because her eyes shone with glee as she left the shop with her mother.

My dad and the assistant came over a moment after she left. Immediately my dad noticed that there was something wrong and gave me a look that said 'Tell me'. However I didn't feel like elaborating in the middle of a clothes shop with a particularly nosy assistant eavesdropping nearby.

As we were led through I whispered a quick "Tell you later" into his ear.

My dad and I are really close, and I don't know whether I've mentioned it but he has an uncanny knack of wheedling information out of me, especially when he knows it will make me feel better. Most of the time I don't feel like sharing, but afterwards it feels so much better. He's got his own special way (don't ask me what, maybe it's a dad thing) of cheering me up.

After an hour of trying on things and taking clothes off, being poked and prodded we were at the counter paying for our purchases, Dad looked somewhat unhappy to be handing over the money but hey aren't all guys stingy with money anyway?

We left the shop and started walking towards the newly built café at the bottom of the now heavily crowded street. The café was a very new addition to the street, so not many people knew about it. I think that was the appeal to Dad in the first place, (not the most AMAZING iced smoothies).

We got there and managed to nab a table near the back of the modern café. Dad gracefully parked his bum on the seat, whereas I plopped down unceremoniously in a typical moody teenager way. Unfortunately that convinced Dad even further that he needed to question me on earlier events.

"Why the long face in Madame Malkin's?" His tone was concerned; this is what I mean when I say he's got this weird knack of getting stuff out of me.

"There was this girl from school, who doesn't particularly like me. She said some things about me a being a freak and stuff. I dunno, most of it was rubbish." With anyone else my tongue isn't as half as loose, but there's no point lying to Dad.

"You know what I've told you about that before. There's no point listening to idiots like that. But, never fear I've got the perfect solution. Two actually. The first is a HUGE ice cream sundae from this very café (I've heard they're better than Fortescue's place) and a movie-musical-marathon when we get home. Waddaya say?"

Now this may sound incredibly weird, but this is a tried and tested way of my Dad's that ALWAYS cheers me up. And vice versa too, whenever Dad's particularly stressed he puts on a musical. It could be Chicago, Cats, The Phantom of the Opera (not technically a musical but hey, it's got songs in it) or even Cabaret, it doesn't matter 'cos we always end up singing along and forgetting our worries. It's really fun.

"Aww Dad, you know I can't resist a movie-marathon, especially a musical one! Plus the ice-cream will definitely go down a treat"

The ice cream _was_ delicious (certainly better than Fortescue's), and in what seemed like no time we were on our way to the Apothecary.

The day went smoothly form then on. Luckily neither of us met anyone we didn't want to see. That doesn't mean to say that we didn't bump into anyone, we saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with the twins and I saw Aunt Dora too (ever since I was younger and couldn't say 'Tonks' I've called her Aunt Dora and it's kind of stuck!)

My supplies were easy to find and by about 8 o'clock (we take our time walking around and buying stuff) we'd arrived home. I'd gone to my room to set my new supplies in my trunk, whilst Dad was busy putting his purchases away and setting up the DVD-marathon.

I quickly pulled on my pyjamas and stuffed my feet inside my slippers. I grabbed my copy of Chicago and reached for my cuddly toy rabbit 'Beano' (I've had it since I was really young and haven't been able to let it go yet, sad I know but I'm attached!). I never bother to keep my specs on in the house so they're left on my desk, unfortunately the gloves have to stay on, but they're hardly noticeable now (like a new watch, weirdly irritating at first, but once you get used to it being there, you're fine).

I made it to the living room, as Dad was putting out the last of the bowls onto the table. There was popcorn, Doritos, Watsits, Skittles, Haribo and even Pringles, (all refilled when the contents got too low thank goodness, we get through a bowl every half and hour or so!).

I grabbed the duvet covers from the chair and spread them out on the sofa, Dad was pottering (geddit!) about with the DVD player, putting on Grease to begin the show.

Once he'd dimmed the lights he came and sat down next to me, already changed into his makeshift PJ's.

"Shift up hon. There's a girl. Now are we all set? Tissues?" Dad and I get all upset at the end of The Phantom of the Opera and Blood Brothers so the tissues need to be on hand.

"Got em'" I said as I reached for the ones that are always kept on the little side table next to the sofa.

As the opening titles came up on screen Dad pulled me into a hug and said "I love you, you know."

"I know Dad. I love you too. Thanks for cheering me up. I don't know what I'd do without you."

It sounds soppy, but it was true. I'd miss him terribly when I was away at school, but if I didn't go I'd miss out on all the good stuff that was bound to happen in a school like Hogwarts!

And so, the movie-marathon began.

A.N.

Sorry for the late update, I just haven't been around to it! Hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	3. A New Year

AN: It has come to my attention that I didn't explain why HJP's stomach didn't show until the last minute. I'll post the explanation at the bottom for those who are reading only this chapter, but it will e changed in the first chapter anyway.

My Dad is always going to be somewhat of an enigma to me.

For one thing I only have one parent, what's even weirder is that there should be two _male _parents in my life.

But you know that part already. What you may not know is that I have now idea who this other parent is. It's not like I haven't broached the subject with my Dad either, I have several times but every time I try he seems to get this distant hurt look in his eye. I don't talk about it any more and it's good thing that I don't particularly mind either. It does bother me that I can't ask about him and that I have _no_ clue as to who he is (a little bit of an idea would be nice), but I counter that argument with the belief that Dad wouldn't hide anything from me like that without a reason. It's seems weird, and I know it's not the strongest of arguments, but I have a feeling I should trust him on this one.

Another thing is that he always puts on a brave face and seems so strong. But underneath this façade he's so lonely. I've seen him staring at couples of all kinds wherever we go out. It's sad to see, I mean I know that he has me but I don't think it's the same. To have someone you love and have as an equal must be wonderful, but he's got no one. I've asked about it before as well, but he's always said that love was never meant for him, and I'm all he needs. I'd like to believe that, I really would.

These thoughts all went rushing through my mind as we were standing, hugging on platform 9¾. It may be strange to see a 16 year old girl standing hugging her father, but as he's told me before I'm all he has so I owed him at least that much.

"I'm going to miss you hon. Please don't do anything stupid this year and wear your protection E.V.E.R.Y.D.A.Y. Got it?" My dad is as overprotective as they come.

"Yeah Dad sure." I was in my own little world at the time. The mixture of saying goodbye to Dad and the sheer amount of people was getting to me. As I was still hugging Dad I squeezed my hand through his arms to get to my (this time) white bandanna. I pulled it further down my forehead in the hope that it would give me a little more protection.

I had on all my protection clothes. I had the gloves (cleverly made with a notice-me-not charm that ensures that they can't be seen unless the person looking knows about them) and the sunglasses stopping anyone from seeing the tell-tale differently coloured eyes. At school the sunglasses would look suspicious so I'd put a glamour on my eyes then, but on the train I could get away with it.

Dad saw my reassuring movements and gave me a pointed look. He's under the impression that after years and years of this 'condition' I still don't know how to handle it.

"Look what I've managed to find" My Dad said as he pulled out a bundled up blue object from inside his jeans pocket.

He handed it to me and I unfolded it. It was my blue surfer type hat (I seem to own a lot of that type of clothing!). I'd been frantically looking for it that morning, rushing around the house looking everywhere. I couldn't believe that my Dad would let me worry like that; he'd probably had it all along.

"Why you…" The hat was pretty important (it had extra protection charms) Professor Dumbledore gave it to me my first Christmas after starting Hogwarts, as I was having some trouble keeping my concentration. I don't need it so much now cos' I've gotten used to the crowds at Hogwarts.

My musing was cut short when the train whistle went.

"Hurry up Lils. I'm assuming your friends have gotten you a compartment, but you actually need to be in the compartment to get to Hogwarts." My Dad thinks he could be the next Ricky Gervais or something.

"Dad your wit astounds me, now I'll see you at Christmas yeah?" Without waiting for a reply (the answer was obvious) I continued, "Goodbye, I'll write. Love you Dad!" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran for the train that was puffing smoke and on the verge of moving.

I jumped and landed heavily on the train and swung the door swiftly shut. My dad stood waving on the platform as I leaned out of the open window. "See you soon!" I yelled at the top of my voice. People on the station looked at me funnily but I couldn't care less, I wasn't going to see my Dad for a whole four months!

As the train rounded the corner I set off to look for my friends.

I have three best friends.

First there's Alice Greenway. We're very similar in the way that around new people or people we don't like we become very quiet individuals. It may not have come across like that but when I'm faced with a new person or someone like Candice Masters I just stop and can't manage to say anything.

Alice is different though because she's quiet _all_ of the time. It's not a shy quiet when she's around us it's more of a thoughtful quiet, like she's always got something on her mind that needs pondering. She's also the one you need when advice is wanted. I can read minds, but the problem solving thing isn't for me. She's intelligent too, but doesn't flaunt it like one of my other best friends.

Iola Lewis. She's a tall girl with bags of confidence in herself. She really does remind me strongly of Aunt Hermione. She knows when she's right and knows exactly what to say and when to say it. She'll gladly show off her intelligence and won't back down from an argument. She knows her own mind and can use it with great ability. She's the one that helps with out homework if we need it (which I do on a regular occasion).

And lastly, but by no means least is Sophia Adagio. Sophia is a girl that, no matter the weather, can brighten the mood in a room with ease. She's got a smile permanently attached to her face and will laugh at anything. Jokes are her forte and if you're feeling particularly down she'll find a unique way of cheering you up. It's like she's on Prozac or something, her glass is always half full.

They all know about the thinker thing thankfully. They've been a great help over the years. I tried to hide it at first, but they all found out eventually. Now they're quite blasé about the whole thing, they care but it's not an issue and for that I'm grateful. It's nice having someone know your secret and accept you for it isn't it?

I managed to eventually find them after twenty minutes of searching the crowded carriages dragging my trunk along behind me. They were tucked away almost at the very back of the train. Alice was just settling down with a pensive look on her face whilst Sophia and Iola were struggling with one of their trunks. It didn't look like it wanted to be stowed away just yet.

Iola's owl Persephone was perched in her cage up and out of the way (head tucked under her wing) whilst Sophia's (namely Brian…don't ask) was being bumped and banged as they fought with the trunk. Brian was making his protests loudly known.

I dumped my trunk temporarily on the floor whilst balancing my cat Ethan (inside his cage of course) on top.

Did I tell you about Ethan? I don't suppose I did. He's a black and white (but mostly black) cat of around 7 years old. We're not really sure because we found him as a stray.

He was mewing in our back garden one night during some rainy whether (there's plenty of it in Wales), and looked awfully thin. We of course took him in and got him dried up, and the next morning we put up posters. Dad did a tracking spell as well but no one in the surrounding areas name came up. After about a month he was officially adopted into our family, Ethan Potter.

"Hey guys." I called as I stepped further into the compartment. A collection of hello's greeted my ears as I turned to Alice "Give me a hand would you?" I motioned towards my trunk and Alice gave me a long suffering look. I gave her what I thought was a good impression of a puppy, but she thought otherwise.

"You know that never works with me, and besides you need to work on it." Alice said softly as she stood to help me.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." I answered, grasping one of my trunk's handles.

In no time the train had moved further up the country and we had all settled down. We were all discussing our summer's, or rather Iola's (she's notorious with guys).

"So," Sophia started "who, where and when?"

Iola gave a mock offended look, "You immediately assume that _I_ had summer fling?" she paused. "Obviously you are right, you know me so well."

Alice, however quiet, is quite to the point sometimes "Yeah we know. What was his name?"

"You know I can't remember. Bob, Bill, Ben, something along those lines! I had to do something while I was away!" She said this with a wave of her hand and a 'who cares' expression on her face. "Enough about me already, I'm sure Lily has something to tell us?"

"What gave you that idea? I'm not one to flaunt myself, as you well know." Like I said I'm not one to try and impress guys (I'll end up embarrassing myself anyway) and besides I had no idea what gave her that impression. I'd rarely mentioned a guy in any of my letters!

"What gave me that idea? What didn't? I saw the way you were all over that guy out on the platform. Hell, he even gave you a present. Now what would your father say?"

Now that was just plain wrong. I knew my Dad was young looking but I didn't think it was that young!

"Well I doubt my father would really mind you know." Seeing their confused faces I elaborated, "Seeing as that guy was my father!" I had a strained grin on my face and my friends had the decency to look embarrassed.

Sophia tried to soften the mood "Well he's obviously got a secret. I mean he's about thirty-two and looks much younger obviously!" She said this with a slight grin on her face obviously amused. That broke the damn and within seconds we were I hysterics. That's another great thing about my friends; they can make me laugh so hard!

After we'd all clamed down Alice piped up "Well he gave you a present. So what was it?"

"It was only this." I said pointing to my head. "I'd lost it; well I thought I did anyway. Turns out he was hiding it form me just to make me worry!" My friends looked offended for me to my satisfaction.

"Yeah so how is that?" Iola was obviously referring to my Thinker 'condition'. It's sweet of them to remember things like that.

"Well you know same old, same old. Luckily when I went to Diagon Alley with Dad my head didn't get as fuzzy. Hopefully that means that I'm growing out of the 'loss of concentration' faze. I think I'm getting more used to in now anyway!" I said with a smile. My friends new only too well that my concentration was particularly bad in crowds. Usually I couldn't get the notes down in lessons and had to copy up from Iona.

Iola pointed this out, "You know I'll finally be able to take my own notes and not have to wait around for you to copy them up after class!" She said it with sarcasm but her eyes were playfully glinting so I knew she was only joking.

Alice spoke up too, "You know that's really great. I'm glad."

"Thanks Al'. It's nice to know that someone supports me." Fake hurt was obviously added for dramatic effect.

Indignant "Hey"'s were heard.

The rest of the trip passed quite quickly. We'd played countless games of exploding snap and forfeit cheat. We'd heard about Sophia's tripe to Italy to see her grandparents and of how Iona's younger brother Iolo had fallen from a tree, and broken his arm in two places.

We'd gotten sweets from the trolley that came around and had feasted on Alice's mum's chocolate brownies (delicious might I add!)

I'd noticed a strong feeling of sadness and confusion lingering in the background. It was quite strong but I just put it down to the fact that it was probably the strongest emotion within the students of Hogwarts.

Sooner than we'd expected, the sky had darkened and we were only twenty minutes from the station.

The announcement had been made and we all made to get our robes from our trunks.

Let me take a moment to tell you how my friend looks.

Alice is fairly small in both senses of the word. She's not too tall (just reaching 5ft) and is a size six! Now that _is _petite. She's got this really nice brown hair that you can just chuck back in a pony tail and it'll look good!

Iola's got this really long blonde hair that's always poker straight. It kind of glints in the sun, it's a boy magnet. She's really tall almost 6ft.

Sophia's in the middle, she's about 5ft 4in, but curvy to go with it. She's got this really nice shape it's definitely hourglass, and she looks amazing in everything she wears (who cares she's a size 14, she looks great for it!) Her hair's a wonderful shade of dark brown, almost as black as mine!

You know I'm only 4ft 11in (the smallest), but I'm kind of bland. I'm not gifted in certain areas and I'm square. But hey, I've got to like it or lump it haven't I!

Alice left for the toilets to change (she's kind of shy); whilst the others and I changed in the compartment (we've been sharing a dorm for years!)

I'd put my sunglasses in my pocket, and had charmed my eyes to be the same green colour. Black would have been incredibly cool but I doubt anyone would believe that Harry Potter's daughter would have black eyes.

Our robes on and our hair re-done (a girl has to look her best) we were all set to enter the great hall in style.

The train pulled to a stop and we all clambered out of the carriage after some third years. It was a dry clear night and the station was aglow with lamplight. We all wandered over to a horseless (my dad tells me that they're actually pulled by threstrals but he may just be pulling me leg) coach parked nearby. We climbed in and settled down for the short journey.

Conversation turned to who the new DADA teacher would be. I told them that I hoped it would be a woman (at least the she'd actually value our opinion seeing as our last virtually ignored the female population of the class).

My thoughts carried on and wandered over to nervous territory. For some reason I was worried about being a Thinker. I tried to reassure myself be tugging my gloves further up my arms and re-adjusting my bandanna under my school hat. What Candice had said to me was suddenly at the front of my mind. What didn't help was the now stronger feeling of Sadness I could sense in the air.

It was confusing. Worries about being a Thinker had never really bothered me before and now they'd hit me. Obviously I'd worried at first, but I'd gotten over it. Now however, doubt had crept into my mind.

I may be able to read minds, but I can't tell the future. But I had a definite feeling that something was going to happen. Hey it may even be paranoia.

The girls sensed that I was slightly down, and questioned me about it.

Sophia was the one to ask, "Hey, what's wrong? You seem worried and I highly doubt it's got anything to do with the new DADA professor"

"It's nothing; it's just that Candice said something nasty to me when I saw her in Diagon alley. And it's just came to mind."

"Well don't you think on it." Iola assured me. "She's a bitch, nothing she says or does is worth your time."

I smiled at them. They were right after all. I put it to the back of my mind and set to make the most of the welcoming feast. I mean there is only one a year after all.

The coach pulled to a halt and we climbed down.

We made our way up the steps into the school. The entrance hall was as huge as ever and the great hall had its doors wide open in a welcoming gesture. We followed the crowd and wandered into the great hall to take our seats on the Gryffindor table. Of course all four of us had been sorted into Gryffindor after we had all met on the train.

We took our seats as the last of the pupils came into the hall. I looked around the hall to see a mass of faces.

Immediately after the war with mouldy Voldie numbers had been slightly down seeing as some of the major parts of Hogwarts had been reduced to dust. There aren't that many people in my year either because people were too busy recovering to start families.

There is only my friends and I in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory with about five other boys in Gryffindor. With the other houses it's pretty much the same. It's quite a cosy year. If only it wasn't for people like Candice Masters and her posse.

And speak of the devil, she'd just walked right through the Great Hall doors and was waltzing over to the (you've guessed it) Slytherin table.

Her eyes found mine across the hall and we shared a glare. I'd expected nothing less from her mind you.

She then snaked her hand around her boyfriend's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. He happened to be (like her) one of THE most popular people in school and one of THE cruellest people on the planet (of course we can't forget old mouldy Voldie and his lackeys).

She smirked at me, showing him off to prove that I was below her. I was however pleased to see that her boyfriend (Matt Donovan) wince at her kiss and bat her hands away from her shoulders.

I turned away at this point as the doors to the Great Hall were swinging open once more. In strode Professor McGonagall with the incredibly nervous looking first years lined up behinds her. I shared a glance with my friends, and knew immediately that we were all thinking how cute the 'ickle firsties' looked.

I zoned out for the sorting. I mean after you've seen one (that one being your own) they get kind of boring.

The next thing I knew Dumbledore was hitting his glass to let everyone know that the feast was about to commence.

"I would like to welcome you all back and as you eat mull over my words. Novo, Novorum, Neveetum." After that completely nonsensical speech he clapped is hands and the tables instantly filled with cuisine from all over the globe.

I'm surprised that Dumbledore is still headmaster of the school. I mean I now that he's now where near dying yet, but he seems to old for school. Shouldn't he be at least on a beach somewhere lying back enjoying the sun wearing half-moon sunglasses?

My friends and I chatted away about nothing in particular (everyone's favourite colour apple was mentioned at least twice (go greens!)). It was pleasant to back among my friends and the buzzing (almost literally in more ways than one) atmosphere of a school.

All the way through dinner however the sad feeling was ever present. I would have to say that it was more focussed through dinner, as if the cause was close and strong. My protection though stopped me from having it hit me full force, so I'd have to wait to figure it out.

Still, it was a good feast. I had my fill I was amazed that my trousers still fit me by the end of it I knew would regret it come the morning.

As the desserts left the table Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Welcome to the first years and welcome to those returning. It is my duty as Headmaster to let you know of certain rules and regulations that new students should be made aware of. That isn't to say that a few select upper years shouldn't take note." His twinkling gaze fell upon my cousin Greta (Uncle George's daughter) and her friend, who in turn gave cheeky grins.

"The Forbidden Forest is precisely that, Forbidden and all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products have been banned from use in the corridors especially in between lessons." A groan was heard form about 60 of the school population.

Ever since the war ended Uncle Fred and George's business had been booming.

In his forever calm voice Dumbledore continued, "Lastly it is my pleasure to introduce to you your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Draco Malfoy"

A slim blonde man, that I hadn't noticed before stood up form the table. He had an air of authority about him and gave off a sense of pride. His robes were definitely designer and his hair was gelled to perfection. He gave a stiff bow, his eyes never leaving the student body. For some unknown reason he seemed very familiar to me, however I couldn't place him if my life depended on it.

My friends seemed impressed by his pointed good looks and we sharing impressed eyebrow raise with each other. I couldn't say that he took my fancy but he wasn't a particularly bad looking guy.

The new professor sat back down gracefully whilst Prof. Dumbledore carried on speaking "Now I know you're all quite drowsy from this wonderful feast so I bid you all a good night and hope that you will rise bright and early for a new school year tomorrow."

We all started to leave the tables and head for our dormitories, I heard Iola saying "You know, even if he doesn't listen to us he'll be interesting to look at, at least."

Everyone else in our little group groaned, Sophia said "Iola school's barely even started! Wait at least a week!"

AN: You like?

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't continue it if you don't!


	4. Monday Blues

The next day was a Monday (isn't that just typical?)

So bright an early we all (albeit slowly) got ready.

My sleep had been fitful as the uneasy feeling of sadness was still there. I had a feeling it was one of the girls in the room and my suspicions were proved correct as Sophia and Iola left the room to use the showers. The sadness intensified (without the other's feelings around me it became clearer to me) and I knew it was Alice.

Seeing as I had to remove my bandanna (I usually wear them to bed as they block out people's dreams and last night was no different) I didn't want to discover Alice's secret without her knowing. It isn't very nice to know something about a person, especially when they don't know that you know it.

I plucked up the courage to ask her what was on her mind "Alice, you know I've got this Thinker thing right?" stupid question I know but I had to start the conversation gradually. Alice nodded her head in confirmation, "Well ever since the train ride I've been feeling this sadness and confusion that isn't my own. It was still there in the feast and I just assumed they were the strongest emotions among the students. But they're still here this morning, and I think it's coming from you." Through my little speech Alice had looked down to the floor and was rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture. "I have to remove my bandanna to change it, and I don't want to find out what you're hiding like that. It's not very nice especially for you." I stopped and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. To try and calm her I added "I have to take it off, but if you don't want me to know I'll just ignore it and act like it isn't there." It was more of a question than a statement. I really didn't want to upset her.

"No it's alright you don't have to. I was going to tell you anyway." She said in a feeble voice. "It's my parents. They split up over the summer. I feel sad about it, but I still have no clue as to why they had to leave it each other like that. I mean was it something I did? Or was it that they weren't pleased with me?"

I stepped forward and put my hand under her chin and raised it after she had let it fall once more. I had a gloved hand on her shoulder.

I'm not good with the advice thing, but occasionally I give it a go, and this was one of these times "I know it's hard Alice but think of it like this. If it really was you that was the problem, they probably would have said something to you about it. I won't say it's nothing to worry about, because it's not but I will say that time heals everything. Just give it some space for a while and let your parents deal with it." I hoped that that would help. She looked a little brighter.

"Thanks, for that. You know you're probably right anyway. Thanks for considering my feeling before you removed your protector."

"No probs. Now do you want any of the other girls to know about it now or later? Cos they're gonna find out about it eventually." I hated to bring it up, but with a group like us, it was almost impossible to hide anything.

"I'll tell them later today in the common room." Alice said with a small smile.

I quickly changed my bandanna and put on the mandatory pointed hat (they'd been reinstated two years before I started Hogwarts and they hide my bandanna well). I then looked into the mirror to check that everything looked alright and that the glamour on my eyes had stayed put.

Iola and Sophia then joined us a couple of minutes later from inside the bathroom. I quickly went to use it to wash my face and clean my teeth before we all left the dormitory to get to the great hall for breakfast.

"So guys," Iola started "Looking forward to the first day? I am!"

"Isn't everyone just dying to have their first DADA lesson? I mean just to be in the same room as that guy!" Sophia gushed. We'd talked about it, or rather him for quite a while into the night last night.

"Hang on; didn't we go through all of this last night? I mean what more could we say about him?" It was unbelievable how much they could talk about one subject!

"Lily's just jealous that it's not the man of her dreams." Iola teased, she was always making fun of the way I wanted to wait for Mr Right (in every way, not just the whole virginity thing). I didn't mind though, it's like my Dad says 'Different strokes for different folks'.

We entered the hall and sat down as Alice piped up "Now if it were Orlando Bloom was teaching Defence, then I'm sure we'd all agree that it'd be worthwhile attending his class."

We all 'hmmmed' our agreements, I grinned into my porridge (anything greasier in the morning really does turn my stomach). We ate in relative silence, comments about the food being missed and the ultra high calories being welcomed were exchanged.

Professor McGonagall then came up behind us and handed out our timetables "Good Morning girls."

We all replied differently, Iola smiled with a mouthful of bacon, Alice mumbled a tiny hello, Sophia said a bright 'Good Morning Professor" whilst I just smiled.

"How is your father Miss Potter?"

"He's okay thanks Professor."

"That's always good to hear." Professor McGonagall moved on without another word leaving us to study our timetables.

Iola was the first to speak about the timetables "Would you look at that, they've got us down for double potions, break then double Defence! Counteract the bad with the good. After lunch there's Herbology which is neither here nor there." We all passed roughly the same amount of Owls so we've taken much the same classes.

Ever the optimist I point out "How are you sure that this guy's any better than the others? I mean for all you know he could be as bad if not worse than the last."

"Stop being such a pessimist! Look on the bright side, and even if he is he's _definitely_ not as bad looking as the last."

I nodded in agreement, she was right about that. The last guy had awful nasal hair without a moustache to cover it up. Plus it looked like he permanent smoke coming from his ears because of their hair. You're probably imagining an eighty year old guy when I say this, but he was only in his twenties!

"Come on guys." I said, "We don't want to be late for Potions Class. I mean he's probably in a bad mood it being Monday and all."

"Okay. I still say you should give the guy a chance though." Iola argued.

"Fine I will, but I don't want to be late yeah?"

We made it to the dungeons and found that old Dumbledore was as crazy as ever. He'd yet again paired us with the Slytherins, I mean couldn't he at least understand that us getting along will never happen!

As we approached the classroom door we saw that apart from Matt (he'd actually managed to tear himself away from Candice the leech) we were the only ones down there.

Not wanting to start a fight we moved over to one side and made a circle.

"I knew we wouldn't be late. Your inner clock must be wrong Lils!" Iola commented. Sophia smiled in agreement.

"Yes, well, better late than never." I retaliated "It's better to have and internal clock a couple of minutes early than a couple of minutes late!" I grinned in triumphant satisfaction.

"A couple of minutes, more like twenty. Anyway I wonder what's gotten into the 'Wonder Couple'? I mean they're never apart." Iola noted whilst looking slyly over to Matt by the door.

"Trouble in paradise I reckon." Sophia joined her in spying on Matt.

"Heaven forbid." I joked.

"Girls." Alice reprimanded us (did I mention she's the one that keeps us lot in line?) "Let's not jump to conclusions. There could be any number of reasons."

"Like what?" Iola questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Alice couldn't seem to come up with any decent ones so Iola smirked with her nose in the air.

Within no time the rest of the class had made its way down, luckily Little Miss I'm-So-Great-So-Worship-Me didn't make the grade for this class, (I'm amazed I did but we won't tell anyone that!). Only three of the five other Gryffindors (all boys) had got into the class and it was the same for the Slytherins. Having small classes is one of the good things about having a small year.

As if on cue the door swung open as soon as the last person arrived. We piled and sat down in the appropriate seats. My friends and I took our place on the workbench in the middle, it wasn't at the front in the firing line but wasn't at the back so he'd assume we were up to something.

The door banged open once more and admitted the most feared teacher in the school. Professor Severus Snape. I'm pretty amazed that he's still here actually, he seems to hate kids and teaching so much but always comes back. That's dedication for you!

When my Dad was in school Snape made his life hell but he hasn't been too bad with me. It's not deliberate picking on anymore, just the snide comments here and there and blatant hate for all things Gryffindor.

We all sat bolt up right as he called the register and flicked his wand towards the board making words scribble themselves onto the black.

Snape began his annual start of year lecture, "Right, I don't need to explain to everyone one of you idiots that this year is vital and that you need to pay attention. Seeing as you're not all mind readers," he glanced at me when he said this (all the teachers have to know just in case something happens) and funnily enough Matt Donovan for some reason but I dismissed it, "You need to pay extra attention to the notes on the board and be sure to stick very close to everything you read. I don't want to have to explain to the Headmaster why you all have to leave school early due to a potions accident. Am I making myself clear?" He asked threateningly.

A chorus of "Yes sir"'s were heard form every one and for a moment there was a stiff silence shrouding the room.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Snape shouted menacingly.

We all sprang into movement and rushed to get the correct ingredients as listed on the board.

As I walked by it seemed that Iola couldn't resist making a comment about Donovan's missing girlfriend. "Aren't you getting a bit cold? I mean your girlfriend was always keeping you warm, what with being constantly attached to you. I bet you miss the undivided attention!"

I sat down and set up my cauldron and like the majority of the rest of the class I was eavesdropping on their conversation. It seemed the only person not to be listening was Snape who was at the front of the class advising a Slytherin.

Matt replied with an equally snide comment, "What? Jealous are we? There's a seat right here that you can have by all means, but then again I wouldn't want to separate you from your lovers over there." He gestured towards us and Sophia decided she had to join in.

"Well at least we are friends with her because of her personality and not out of fear."

Matt was about to reply but Professor Snape just happened to be walking very close by as Sophia had said the last insult and so swooped down.

"Just what was that Miss Crossman?" As Sophia went to explain herself Snape cut her off sharply "Don't even try to explain. It was obvious that you were unfairly insulting a Slytherin who had not done anything to provoke the attack."

Snape was going to give a detention for sure and whilst he was technically right about the lack of provocation Matt had done so to us on loads of occasions and he had not reprimanded him!

"I think a detention is in order for both you and Miss. Lewis as well as 20 points taken off Gryffindor for an unfair attack on an unsuspecting student."

The rest of the class passed by without any serious incidents. Iola and Sophia seemed disheartened but I knew they'd cheer up by break. The long two hours seemed to pass very slowly and by the time the bell rang we were all gasping for fresh air and sunlight.

We reached the entrance hall and headed out to the courtyard to hang around until the next two hour DADA lesson.

The girls were again gushing about the new professor and were wondering why he wanted a post as a Professor at Hogwarts when, in their opinion, he could easily do a modelling job.

"Did you see his eyes? He's got those really grey/blue eyes that scream restless soul. He looks so moody and mysterious."

"Yeah I know. Wasn't he just amazing!"

They sounded as if they were talking about a precious work of art or something! Although like they said he was quite handsome but I don't go for blondes.

The bell rang just as we started to head back inside because of the spitting rain. We hastily made our way to the DADA classroom passing the students lined up for the many other classes going on in Hogwarts.

We entered the classroom and were surprised to see that all the other Gryffindors had made the class and the majority of Slytherins too. Unluckily Candice had passed her owl as well; my excitement for the class dropped a peg or two on the spot.

There were four seats (what luck) free a row from the front of the class and we immediately took those seats just in case they were taken by any more students in the class arriving late.

Everyone was casually chatting and I'd just set my quill, parchment and book on the desk in front of me when the door behind us opened and Professor Malfoy walked gracefully down the centre aisle. Everyone's eyes were on him as he made his way swiftly to the front of the room and stopped in front of his desk.

He turned slowly around and greeted us with a smirk to rival Snape's. He crossed his arms in front of him and surveyed the whole class.

"Don't expect and easy ride this year. I don't deal with stragglers and time wasters and if that is what you'll be then you can leave know." He said this with a threatening tone and pointed casually towards the door.

"I hope none of you change your minds during this course, as there will be no going back. Homework will be handed in on time and notes will be taken. Is that clear?"

Mumbled yes' were heard and he moved from in front of his desk to start walking around the room studying each of us in turn.

"I think that as I'm new, we should have a class where we get to know one another, don't you? I think that each of you should stand up, say your name and then tell me one fact about yourself. Who wants to begin?"

Nobody dared put their hand up, and seeing this Iola decided to break the ice with her bags of confidence as usual.

She raised her hand and Professor Malfoy nodded for her to continue, "Hi I'm Iola Lewis and I can speak fluent Welsh. Iawn?"

I saw some of the Slytherins sneered, clearly jealous of her ability and Professor Malfoy said "Very well, next?" in and emotionless tone. He gestured to Sophia next to stand up clearly indicating that we were going in rows.

"I'm Sophia Crossman and I was born in Italy but moved here when I was two, hence why I have no accent."

I was next; I saw Professor Malfoy nod in my direction hand on chin, a bored expression on his face.

What would I say? 'Hi I'm Lily and I'm a Thinker?' definitely not that would mean I was giving everyone a reason to hate me? I had no idea what to say!

The Professor coughed, I hadn't stood up and was hesitating. I got to my feet and I heard a snigger behind me whilst Iola gave me an encouraging smile.

"Um…I'm Lily Potter…and I…" Professor Malfoy interrupted me.

"There's no need to continue Miss Potter. We know what you can do; I'm amazed you've even graced us with your presence! You may sit down." His eyes were boring into mine and he smirked slightly then moved onto the next person.

I sat down in my seat whilst Alice said she was an only child. My head was buzzing; I'd had people assume things about me because of my dad before but certainly not as badly as this. I could see out of the corners of my eyes that people were staring and snickering.

I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't notice that Professor Malfoy had called the class to attention. I only heard when he said the word 'Thinkers'

"…Thinkers, Werewolves and Veela. There will be others of course but to begin with we will deal with what are thought to be the worst. The second term will deal with possible ways of deterring an attack from any one of these dark creatures."

I couldn't believe it. For the second time that lesson it felt like he was personally insulting me. My eyes stung and my throat closed up. Even though I knew the class weren't looking at me it felt like I had the eyes of the world turned towards me. I knew our reputation wasn't the best, but I hadn't considered that we were thought of as Dark creatures.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Professor Malfoy shouted suddenly "Miss Potter, does your celebrity status mean that you are above learning? I think not. Pay attention, five points from Gryffindor. As I was saying turn to page 12 and answer me this, little Miss Potter, What classifies as a Dark Creature?" He had an evil glint in his eye and a smirk upon his face.

I couldn't seem to kick start my brain into gear, I started to 'Um' a lot and finally got to the page.

"Um…its be-…no…um…they're creatures that may endanger the life of a human being on a regular basis because of what they are." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Very nice quotation, next time use your own head. Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being dense."

He smirked at me once more and then turned to conjure writing on the board. It may seem odd that after something like that happening I didn't burst into tears or run from the room but instead noted that his pointed nose and cheekbones were oddly familiar, I couldn't place them however.

As the class continued I found it harder to pay attention, my head got more painful by the second and when the bell rang the sound made my head want to explode.

I quickly gathered my things and ignored everyone else in the class rushing out the door, not even stopping to see my friends. Like I've said mocking because of my father has happened before it's just not like that. It's never been as embarrassing and cruel. Add that with the fact that Malfoy was going to teach the class that Thinkers were dark creatures. It was all piling up inside my head making it throb with every heartbeat.

I ran up to the seventh floor and walked quickly three times in front of the tapestry, a door appeared and I hurried thorough. I'd been holding back tears of hurt and anger whilst making my way towards the room and now was finally able to let them take hold. I threw my bag down on the floor and sank to me knees just beside the door. The room had provided nothing for me, and there seemed to e something missing in the air.

I realised through my tears that the room was providing me with a way to ease my headache. I removed my hat and tore off my bandanna. I then covered my eyes with my hands and sobbed.

I cried because my feelings were hurt. Here was someone who was meant to be a mentor –type person to us. He was meant to be teaching us not only knowledge but life skills and appreciating us for what we were. He wasn't meant to ridicule us and belittle us. I was hurt that the whole class was there and the whole class watched my humiliation and laughed at me. I was hurt that none of my friends had even bothered to stick up for me. Even though I knew that they couldn't have done anything to stop my teacher from saying what he did, it still hurt.

I don't know how much time had passed, only that my headache had dimmed and my stomach was rumbling. The room provided a mirror and I re-fixed my hair and bandanna. I put on my hat and got up. I then noticed that in one of the corners was a table with some food on it, my empty stomach voiced its need for the food and I set about eating some lunch.

After the cry I felt a whole lot better about the situation. I came to a point where I realised that he probably wasn't going to stop his unfair criticism and hurtful comments, so there was no point crying about it. I knew that I'd have to ignore it if I didn't want to come away crying from every lesson. It wouldn't be easy ignoring it, but then again nothing in life ever is!

I'd set down the fork I'd used when the door opened. I quickly turned only to sigh in relief when I saw that Alice was poking her head through the door.

"Hello there. I thought you'd be here. I know you won't be okay but I just thought I'd come and check up on you." She said this quietly as she entered the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I ran off like that. It's just that everything got on top of me and I just couldn't stay. I hope they're not mad." It would just make my day if I found out that my friends were upset at me.

"Nah they're fine, worried if anything. We're sorry about what he said. It was definitely out of order, maybe we should go to Dumbledore?" Alice made her way over and placed an arm around my shoulders. It's okay for her to touch me so long as it isn't skin to skin. One of the known things about Thinkers is that we can have skin to skin contact (sounds really dirty) and not have any mind reading powers at all, however the reason behind is another unknown.

"No it's okay, really. I mean he's got far more important things to worry about and besides, I've come to the conclusion that if I don't ignore him I'll come away from all the lessons crying. So it's okay. All I need is a hug and a cheer up from Sophia. Thanks for coming though, you've been a good friend."

Alice pulled me into a hug, I got a flash of calmness and concern inside my head. She then said something really reassuring, "Hey after your help today it was the least I could do. And besides you're one of my best friends. It was my duty not that that means that I felt obliged to come. I didn't like seeing you hurt." As she said this she pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, "We care, all of us."

"I know. You should know that I feel the same for you. Never again hide something like that. I'm sure the other's noticed something and like you said it hurts to see someone you care about being hurt." We hugged one last time and suddenly I seemed to remember that I had one last class to get to.

"Oh poo. We've still got another class, c'mon we're going to be late!" One of my pet peeves is lateness.

"Never mind that. I told the girls to tell Professor Frackett that you had a headache and that I went with you to the Hospital Wing. Don't worry anyway, we won't have been doing much plus Iola'll give us the notes you know that!" Alice had grabbed my gloved wrist to still it from re-packing the spilt contents of my bag that had gone astray when I'd thrown it down.

"The bells nearly going to ring anyway, why don't you just come back with me to the Common room and wait for the others. Then we can wait in the dorms till dinner with the other two." Alice, logical as always, was right about that. So I picked up my bag and made for the door.

It didn't take us long to reach the Fat Lady Portrait. We said the password and walked across the carpet towards the staircase. As we entered the dormitory Alice patted my back again and made for her bed. I put my bag down beside my bed and dropped unceremoniously down onto the sheets.

"They shouldn't be long." I heard Alice say from across the room. I though about our conversation earlier that day and wondered when she was going to tell the other girls. I posed this question to her gently and she replied, "When they come up I suppose." She sniffed with the last word.

I got up from my bed and walked over to her, returning her earlier gesture of comfort. "Hey, don't get upset, they'll understand."

No more than ten minutes later Iola and Sophia entered the room. When they saw me their gazes softened and the both came over to Alice and me on the bed. Iola sat on one side with Sophia on the other.

"Hey Lils." Iola started "look about earlier, you shouldn't listen to him, he's a prick and we were obviously wrong about him." Concern laced her tone and she had a worried look on her face, unusual on her features.

Sophia then went on "Yeah, we…"

I didn't let her finish "Thanks guys, it means a lot that you care. Seriously though, I'm going to ignore him and let him mock me with no obvious results." They were both shocked into silence with the uncharacteristic optimism.

Sophia as usual broke the tension, "Atta girl!"

Noticing Alice downcast look Iola spoke up, "Hey Al' what's up?"

So Alice told them about her parents and her feelings. They were both looking sympathetic, Sophia came forward and gathered us all in a group hug.

"Hey girls, this hasn't been the best start to the year has it? Now why don't you say we forget about this crap for a while. Let's have a new perspective, we'll take everything in our stride nothing can stop us. That doesn't mean to say that these things don't matter but we've got to not let them get us down." Sophia gave me and Alice a look that said 'This means you'.

"You're right" Alice agreed, and when we broke form the hug Iola decided to speak.

"Hey, so when do you want your Herbology homework?"

We broke into giggles and couldn't stop for a good half an hour. The dinner bell rang and we gathered ourselves together and left the common room.

As we got to the Great Hall and passed the Slytherin table Candice made a crying gesture with her hands directed at me, but with my new 'perspective' from Sophia I strode past with my head held high. Sophia noticed this and gave me a grin.

We sat next to the boys in our year. Surprisingly we're quite close and get along well. We also look out for each other, it's a nice little group.

"Hey Lily, about Defence, don't listen to that pillock! He's a jerk." Aaron, a tallish blonde boy told me.

I smiled in thanks as another of the Gryffindor boys this time my honorary cousin Samuel (Bill and Fleur's son) "You know if you wan I can deck him for you. I wouldn't mind at all it, would please Uncle Fred and George and really get up Mum and Dad's noses!"

"I'm alright, thanks for the offer though I'll keep it in mind." Everyone grinned at this last comment and we went on to pile our plates with food.

As everyone chatted away, I thought about school and the new term, and besides the awful Professor Malfoy and Candice Masters, I hoped that my new perspective would help me through.

A/N Whew longest chapter so far!...

Can't wait for the reviews!...

This time I mean it…I won't continue!...


	5. Some Explanations

The following six weeks passed in no time.

After the first eventful day of school Sophia and Iola went (albeit reluctantly) to Snape's detention where they had to clean the spare cauldrons Snape kept to give to people who had forgotten their own.

Classes were a bore as usual; homework was piled on as the teachers seemed to believe that we didn't need spare time.

Thinking about it, there was only one problem that was making the whole new term in school a depressing time for me. As you've guessed it Defence Against the Darks Arts was not getting any better, luckily though it wasn't getting much worse. Saying that though they were bad enough to say that they _couldn't_ get much worse.

Every lesson he would pick on me unnecessarily and unfairly. Every question I got wrong (which was most of the time) he'd deduct points and make sure the whole class knew what a dunce I was. By the end of the first three weeks I'd lost 100 house points…per week. He made me feel so small, so worthless and so useless. I'd never felt like that and it scared me.

I kept what my friends had said in mind, and I stuck to my guns about trying to ignore the idiot. It wasn't easy by all means, I suppose I learned to tune out most of the rubbish he was spouting but it was getting harder and harder not to believe him when he said I was stupid and a disappointment.

He was such a prejudiced bigot too. He was so ignorant about the whole world outside the school.

He 'taught' us about Werewolves first.

He went on an on about how all Werewolves were evil savage beasts who were only out for blood. To anyone who didn't know a werewolf personally his lectures would make them assume that they were like that constantly, always out to get any human that crossed its path. He only mentioned briefly that they were only like this on the full moon. It became more and more apparent to my friends and I that he was trying to poison everyone against Werewolves in general.

Yes they were something to be feared on a full moon, but the wolf wasn't in control at any other time.

After we'd finished the Werewolves he told us that we would only be studying two more creatures before Christmas Veela and Thinkers. The next one we would be learning about were Veela.

You wouldn't think that Veela were necessarily Dark creatures would you? I mean all they are, are pretty faces. I remembered to take everything he said with a hefty pinch of salt, but after researching all his claims in the library (well Iola did anyway) it seemed, about Veelas he was telling the truth.

He'd said that they would do anything to get what they wanted. Apparently they would stop at nothing to seduce their victims into doing their bidding. They would charm people so that they would do anything for them. Sometimes they would only charm the person so that they could watch the bewitched do something stupid like jump off a cliff. It sounded as if they really earned the title 'Dark Creature. We're still learning about Veela mating rituals (something that is as disturbing as it sounds).

I definitely wasn't looking forward to 'learning' about Thinkers.

I had another problem too. Even though I'd vowed not to let the mistreatment get to me (which was a partial success) I desperately needed to tell someone everything that had happened to talk through everything and in the end be told that what he said, whatever he said didn't matter. Most of all that person needed to be someone who hadn't seen all the name calling and unfair treatment first hand. I wanted to so badly talk to my Dad, but I knew (from Uncle Ron's stories of school) that they had a bad history and telling Dad would only lead to an angry confrontation that would (I'm sure) only make things worse for me. Another reason that I didn't want Dad knowing was that I was filled with embarrassment and shame that I'd let it happen, that I was still letting it happen. I couldn't show my Dad what a coward I was after all I was the daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't I?

I decided against telling him in the end. It was too much hassle and so I told myself to just suffer in silence.

My friends and I were as strong as ever even though I couldn't bring myself to express my feelings and make them depressed with me. We still told each other practically everything still and we were rarely ever apart. Evenings were the best because it was like one long sleepover. That wasn't to say we didn't get any problems, but because we had to stay in the same room for a year it forced us to solve our problems almost as soon as they arose, it was good.

Something that I didn't expect happened at the beginning of October. We were all up late and I was asked something I'd never been asked before.

It was late into a Friday night, possibly even Saturday morning but none of us could see a clock to check.

We'd just been talking about using a pensieve to relieve stress and so on when Iola piped up with a really unexpected question, "How do you read minds?"

She said it to the whole room but I knew she was talking to me. It was blunt (typically Iola) and it caught me off guard. Even though they knew about Thinkers, I'd never told them anything like that as it never seemed to matter. I wasn't hurt that Iola had mentioned it I was expecting it more than anything. I supposed that they'd probably been curious about it from the second they'd found out but had been waiting to find the right moment.

Both of the others looked on in curiosity and I found myself searching to find the right words. "Well, I've only done it a couple of times to family members. It's complicated. I kind of put my hands to the persons head and join the veins on the undersides of my wrists to the person's temple and go from there."

"Why do you need to put the veins on your wrists on the temple?" Alice asked quietly.

"The veins are the most direct root from the person's brain to my brain. I don't even need to place my hand on the person's head but if I put them anywhere else it would take a lot more energy and concentration to read their minds. They're what make the whole reading minds thing possible. The problem with the veins is that they're everywhere." I admitted with a blush to my cheeks.

"So that's why you can't do skin to skin contact. Don't look at me like that Iol, you're the one with the dirty mind! But that's the reason then?" Sophia was as curious as the others about this.

"Yeah, that's it. I can't do that contact with any part of my body," I threw a smirking Iola a dirty look, "If I accidentally brushed say a bare legs against someone else's bare skin I'd get a good feel of their emotions and current thoughts. I sometimes take on the emotions too, if they're especially strong." There wasn't much else to say on the matter.

Sophia then asked "So I understand why you wear the gloves then, but why the hat?"

"If I take my hat off it means that I can hear what people are thinking at the front of their minds." At their confused looks I explained, "Its like people are whispering what they're thinking right inside my ear. When there are only a few of us it's okay as there aren't many voices but in a crowd it's all I can hear. Like if I was in the Great Hall at breakfast with no head covering I'd hear things like 'Nice Breakfast…', 'It's too early…' but I'd hear hundreds of different things from everyone around. I wouldn't be able to read their minds but I'd be able to hear their thoughts. That's why I cover my head, it lessens the effects somewhat. Feeling's still come across though."

Alice still looked confused, "So why are you wearing it now?"

"It's because it wouldn't help me with conversation. I mean I'd know what you were going to say, before you said it. Plus I don't like knowing things about people when they don't know that I know them."

Sophia then asked another question, "Okay, so we know about the reason for the hat and gloves but why the two different coloured eyes?"

This one was complicated to answer as it involved the muggle theory of electricity. "Right, do you know about electricity?" At their hesitant nods I continued "Well electricity will only work when a circuit is complete, so that the flow of energy can get from one place to another. Right?"

Iola looked doubtful but hesitantly nodded, I got the feeling that she got the general idea of what I was saying.

"Well," I carried on "If there's a break in the circuit it can't work. The reading minds thing is kind of based on that theory and the eyes complete the circuit. If I didn't make eye contact with the person all their memories and so on I'm getting from their minds with my hands would stay inside my head and the person would effectively have amnesia." To make my point understandable I got up and demonstrated with my hands. "So the thoughts that I'm reading travel down my arms, lets say that's my right arm," I dragged my finger up my right arm to exaggerate my point, "they enter my head," I pointed to my forehead, "then if my eyes weren't looking in the other person's eyes," I put my left arm behind my back, "the thoughts that I'm reading wouldn't get back to the other person." With the last comment I pointed to the bedpost that I'd been putting my hands on before.

Their expression looked thoughtful but all seemed to get what I was explaining.

Alice then asked "But why do you need one green and one black eye?"

Compared to the last question this was far easier to explain. "I only need to have the one eye in contact and that's the black eye, but it's a bit hard to move one eye without the other. I could close the other but I don't see the point as it gets in the way.

They all seemed satisfied with what I had said and the room became silent. Iola looked like she was contemplating something, like she was having and inner battle with herself, "Can you read my mind?" she said finally.

I was taken aback by this as I'd never been asked by anyone to read their minds. With my family they'd agreed when I asked to practice on them. "Um, well, I don't know."

"C'mon! It won't be bad, you've said you'd done it before plus I know you won't hurt me!"

I was confused by this. I didn't know why she wanted me to so badly; I could see her interest but having someone read your mind isn't the most private of things. I'd see almost everything! I didn't know how she could be so sure that I wouldn't hurt her, _I_ certainly didn't trust myself!

"But why? I'd see everything, all your secrets!"

This didn't seem to deter Iola, "I don't have secrets" she said this with a dismissive hand gesture, "And the reason I want you to read my mind is that I've been trying to remember the present my mum wanted for her birthday but I can't bring it to mind. I can't ask her either because then she'd know about me forgetting it!"

Her reason seemed flimsy but I supposed that she really wanted me to read her mind and that was the best that she could come up with. That made me come to the conclusion that she badly wanted her mind read and had been thinking about it for some time. So I though what the hell, and said yes!

"Really?" When I nodded she beamed, "Thanks! This is gonna be so cool!"

"Right then, if we're gonna do this properly you've got to stand in the middle of the room. And don't hold anything." I added that as I saw her hugging her pillow as she got up.

"Ooo, this is going to be fun!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

I moved form my bed to stand in front of her. I then took off the bandanna that I'd been wearing and heard all their thoughts enter my head.

_Calm down, chill, relax…_

_Oh, I hope this doesn't go wrong…_

_This should be interesting…_

…_she won't be able to read anything otherwise…_

…_maybe I should just stop this right now…_

…_perhaps taking notes would be a good idea…_

I tried to ignore their voices and threw the bandanna on the bed. I then took off my left glove and traced the black vein running along it. "Are you sure you want to do this? Like I said I'd see a lot of your memories and stuff." I was having doubts now, but Iola was having none of it.

"Come on! You said, I'm ready now anyway."

I took of the remaining glove and threw them on the bed too. I was then turned my head to face her I raised my wand and muttered the counter charm that covered my eyes. One immediately went black and I brought my eyes to meet hers. My wrists then met her temples and slowly the surrounding world faded out and I was searching through her minds.

I saw brief flashes of memories, a younger Iola playing with her mother, her waving goodbye on her first ride on the Hogwarts express, her mother helping her tidy her bedroom one summer, her mother rocking her to sleep after a nasty fever, and then I found the memory I was looking for. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen with Iola at the table, her brother was eating breakfast at the table when Iola asked what her mother wanted for her birthday. Her mother said that she didn't mind not having a present but would love a new bottle of her favourite perfume.

As I was reading her mind I was always aware of the eye contact I kept and on some level I could actually see her eyes and feel my wrists and hands on her head. I then pulled out of her mind after making sure she had every one of her memories taking my hands off her head as I did so.

"Cool, so she wanted the perfume. Thanks Lils."

"No problem." I yawned, reading minds isn't the easiest of things to do, plus I was tired already.

I turned and saw the other two snoozing lightly on their beds. Nothing usually happens when I read minds, there isn't even any magic to be seen. "Looks like it wasn't much of a show" Iola commented getting into her own bed (not before writing what she had found out down on a spare piece of parchment).

I replaced my bandanna and put my gloves on my bedside table then crawled under my covers. Before I knew it I had descended into blackness not to be woken until the next morning.

Like I said, the first six weeks of school flew by in a flurry of homework and nasty Defence teachers.

The weather was reflecting my mood by getting darker each day. It seemed to understand that with every comment of his my resolve broke a little each time.

I suppose subconsciously I knew it had to come to a head, but I didn't really realise just how big it would be when it came.

A/N

With the regards to the reading of the minds thing I got my inspiration from Doctor Who on BBC. It was the one in Renaissance France with those tick-tocking robots.

Plus I worked on the principal that Iola could see all that Lilly could, and so saw what her mum wanted.

Also I felt the need for her to explain about the Thinker stuff now because there won't be much of it when Malfoy 'teaches' it.

P.S. This is dedicated to my first five reviews, even thought this is sad I fell that they need acknowledgement in the fact that they gave me reviews!...

**randomness **

**mumimeanjudy**

**fel al **

**Roofie **(she's actually one of my friends who reviewed as me cos I couldn't find my fic by searching for it)

**Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III **(especially for you…cos you reviewed first!)

Bye guys!...

P.P.S. You guys NEED to tell me if the explanation was good enough!

See ya!...


	6. Finite Incantatem

A month and a half had passed without incident. The days may have been getting progressively shorter but the list of homework to be handed in certainly wasn't. The teachers saw the Christmas holidays as some kind of threat and wanted us to concentrate on themselves and not the approaching festivities.

On the Professor Malfoy front things had not improved. Like I've said before he went out of his way to upset me and now that we were learning about Thinkers it seemed his cruel ways had gone to new lows. Every time he commented on how Thinkers were evil creatures and how they were out to exploit everyone and their secrets he would stare at me. _I_ knew that the majority of what he said was partially true but also incredibly biased the others in the class however were slowly being poisoned against me and my kind.

He told everyone that a Thinker's protection was to keep them from harming themselves as they believed that they were a superior race above all human beings. To them touching a human's skin was the ultimate punishment!

I know for a fact that we don't think that way; I know that I'd give anything to be able to give my dad a proper hug! I didn't think that anyone was below me, well apart form Mouldy Voldie but that was a given. It seemed that all Professor Malfoy wanted to do was to corrupt the whole class and taint their view of my kind.

I was loosing all faith in the wizarding world when he read out the numerous laws passed against Thinkers. I suppose that they were logical in some ways but all were highly prejudice. Like the law that said a Thinker couldn't give evidence in court for example. It was logical in the way that by hearing what people were thinking a Thinker could give the jury exactly what they wanted to hear but it doesn't mean that we're all brilliant at lying and are immune to Veritaserum. I was also loosing hope when it came to finding a job after I graduated as it seemed that it wasn't just my Professor that didn't trust us it was the rest of the wizarding world too! He didn't only read out laws against Thinkers, he also read out a list of jobs available to us. Let's just say that it wasn't very long.

With two weeks left until the beginning of the holidays the teachers were cracking down on missing homework, and Professor Malfoy had announced that he had a surprise for the next lesson. He had a pleased smirk on his face, which definitely was not a good sign.

It was a Friday and thankfully the last lesson of the day. Unfortunately for me it was Defence. My friends and I were once again sitting on the second row form the front and had just piled our equipment onto each of our desks. He always had a go at me for some reason or another and more often than not it started with a snide comment about my equipment and this time I tried my best not to forget anything.

Malfoy made his large entrance as usual, banging through the door to the classroom and scaring everyone half to death. He strode down the middle aisle and proceeded to lean against his desk, arms crossed in an 'I'm better than you stance'.

"Settle down class." He surveyed us with a keen eye and when his grey orbs landed on me I unconsciously flinched. Seeing this he smirked even further than he already was and his eyes glinted. "Well Miss Potter, it looks like you've finally got the hint and actually managed to bring all of your equipment. Mind you it has taken all term, one would think you were dimmer than average. What would your _brilliant_ father say?"

He was always bringing my father into it; it was actually quite a routine, insult me then my father and then start insulting me again back to me. I moved my eyes to look at the floor and I could feel everyone's gazes boring into the back of my head. There were whispers in the back of the class, telltale signs that the Slytherins found it hilarious.

"As I told you last lesson we have a special treat today. We have a special guest who is herself a Thinker, she's going to talk to us about how life being a feared dark creature." He carried on talking as if he hadn't just completely humiliated one of his students and had no regard for their feelings; he really was a bad egg. "Let me just call the register and then I'll introduce her." He had a weird look on his face; it seemed he was pleased to surprise us with this guest.

As he called people's names there was a quiet buzz sweeping the room, I could feel excitement radiating form everyone. I didn't know whether to be excited or not, it was good that I was finally meeting another Thinker (I'd never met another one before) but I really didn't want everyone thinking that what she said went for all of us. She could be extremely biased like Malfoy.

My friends looked pretty excited too, Sophia and Iola were whispering hurriedly and Alice leaned over with a grin on her face. "This should be interesting! I mean I'll not only have you to ask but her as well!"

I gave Alice a small smile and said "Trust you to be thinking about work when we have a treat like this. I bet the Slytherins just want to ask her rude or embarrassing questions."

Alice nodded her head, "I hope they don't, it would be a pity, and we wouldn't be able to learn anything otherwise!" Like I said, trust Alice.

Malfoy then coughed loudly to catch the class' attention. "Right, everyone face front!" Unlike every other class we had with him everyone now turned to look at him out of excitement and not out of the usual fear he instilled upon the student population.

"Everyone let me introduce out guest speaker for today, a Miss Lily Potter!"

WHAT? Now that definitely was not what I was expecting! It seemed that I wasn't the only one either, most of the class had confused looks on their faces my friends especially.

"Sorry sir?" I questioned him; I was too confused to be polite. He must have got it wrong, I mean I know I was a Thinker but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"You heard what I said, come up here you silly girl. It's you time to shine" The last part was laced with sarcasm, and I knew that no matter how I argued I'd never win.

I got up slowly from behind my desk and reached the front within seconds. I was looking at him right in the eyes and they contained an evil glint. I knew that from that moment I was doomed. My face burned with embarrassment and I looked from his face to floor as I turned around.

"Don't be shy!" He chided, _I'll give him shy_ I thought. "Right now the introductions are over I want you to remove your glamour charm." He had his arms crossed and was leaning casually against his desk once more.

My mind screamed no, but I had to do as I was told, I mean he was the teacher and anyway he'd only do it himself if I didn't comply. I whispered 'Finite Incantatem' and I felt the charm over my eyes lift. The majority of the class gasped and looked on in horror as they saw that I had one of the major characteristics of a Thinker. If there was any doubt before, it was totally destroyed now, just like my confidence.

"Good girl!" He was so patronising it made me want to scream at him, but I managed to just about keep my calm exterior.

"No remove those gloves and that pathetic excuse for a bandana." My eyes were prickling and my throat had a huge lump lodged right in the middle. I tried to swallow it down but it wouldn't budge. I knew that any hope of fooling anyone was lost and so I removed my hat and bandana and my gloves.

I chanced a look at the class, the Gryffindors looked shocked and confused, but the Slytherins were either throwing me filthy looks or just looking at me in disgust. The thoughts I could here agreed with the looks on their faces. I looked back down quickly not even able to look at my friends; I wouldn't be able to bear seeing rejection in their faces.

"Now wasn't that easy! So tell us, what can you hear now?" I could hear everyone's thoughts pretty clearly at the moment, it was pretty clear actually. They were all whispering things like 'I always new she was a weirdo...' 'Oh my god, she just had to be special didn't she. I bet she planned this…' and 'I can't believe I actually have to sit near that freak...' it was awful.

I couldn't tell what I'd heard; it would make everything a whole lot worse!

So I settled on telling him that I didn't understand any of it, although it came out as more stuttering disjointed words that anything else.

"Speak up girl, I can't hear you!" He hissed; his tone was no longer patronising but filled with heavy malice.

"I said I can't understand any of it." Instead of him laughing mockingly he seemed to only get angry, very angry at that.

His face reddened and it seemed that he thought that I'd humiliated him. "Yes you can and you know it!" He then did something completely unexpected and lunged for my wrists. I wasn't quick enough and he managed to grab hold of them. I was struggling like crazy and was desperately trying to rid myself of his grip. I instinctively closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes you impudent brat!" He was yelling quite loudly and I was almost consumed by the rage that was radiating off of him. I then did the only thing that could thing of…I kneed him in the gut.

As he bent over double he let go of my wrists and I made a run for it. I was properly crying now and what was worse was that I could not only see everyone's faces but I could also hear what they thought of me. It wasn't anything good. I grabbed my bag and hurled myself out of the door. I ran and ran and ran and my chest was burning fiercely when I finally reached the portrait. I was only barely aware of the hot, angry tears making their way down my cheeks.

I spat out the password and hurtled to my dorm room, launching myself on my bed. I cried my heart out and sobbed until I ran dry, it was only about fifteen minutes in reality but it felt like much longer. There was only one thing I wanted to do right now, and luckily I'd compensated for such situations.

I really wanted to talk to my dad, and I had a Call and Response parchment with me. I messily searched through my trunk and threw everything everywhere. I finally found it lodged in a shoe of mine.

Still sniffing I reached for my quill and wrote a message to my dad 'Dad please reply, I really need to talk to you.' I had my fingers crossed that he replied soon; I don't know what I'd do otherwise. I waited and waited and was giving up all hope when I saw a hurried scribble appear on the page. 'What is it? Are you hurt?' Thank god! I almost started crying again with relief.

'No I'm not hurt.' I wrote. 'But I really need to speak to you.'

'Say no more.' He replied 'I'll come now, go to Dumbledore's office and meet me there. The password's Chocolate Eclairs'

At any other time I would have protested but at this point I couldn't care less that Dumbledore would find out. I got off the bed and left my stuff strewn across the floor. I quickly made my way out of the dorm and down into the common room. Nobody was there thank goodness. I just hoped that everything would get better from now on!

AN Hope you like it!

P.S. You're welcome Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III


	7. Telling the Truth

I reached Dumbledore's office in no time. I'd just run the whole way from the Gryffindor tower and I was well and truly exhausted. My breath was coming in short sharp gasps and couple that with the turbulent emotions inside my head I needed a good sit down.

I sank to the floor and lowered my head to my hands. I forced my breathing to slow and I thought about what was going to happen.

I supposed that earlier in defence had been the breaking point. I just couldn't take any more and knew that if I hadn't contacted my dad now, I would have later on. I didn't care any more that they had a history and there could be a hundred confrontations between them I was that desperate. Any reservations I had about not saying anything had flown out of the window. All I wanted was a chance to get away from the constant hate and hurt and this was it.

I'd managed to calm down and I stood up slowly using the wall for support. I was wringing my hands together in a nervous gesture I could feel the sweat on them (I'd neglected to put my gloves back on).

Gathering together what little confidence I had left I said the password to the gargoyle. He jumped aside and the stairs started moving, I quickly hopped onto one of the steps making sure that I carried through with this. The revolving staircase took it's time to reach the top, and OI dearly hoped that my dad had made it to the office before I had.

It stopped and I stepped off. Approaching the door my heartbeat began to rise. It thudded against my ribcage and I wondered whether it would jump right out of my chest. I knocked the griffin knocker three times and waited for an answer. Not twenty seconds later I heard a distinct "Enter" and I proceeded to do so.

Upon entering the wondrous office I couldn't see Professor Dumbledore immediately. Fawkes was on his perch and I felt a sudden pulling towards him, I wandered over to his stand and stroked his feathers gently. A relaxing feeling swept over me, I don't know whether it was the fact that I didn't have gloves on or whether it was the Phoenix but it was nice whatever it was.

I heard a small cough behind me and jumped around to meet the person behind it. I was greeted with the majestic sight of Albus Dumbledore. He was looking at me with a slight frown on his face, not a bad frown but a confused one. I found out why moments later.

"What would a young lady be doing in my office at this time? One would also wonder where she got the password from." He mused kindly; there was no accusation behind the question just a pleasant inquiry.

I didn't know what to say I suddenly regretted coming here in such a hurry. "I'm sorry sir it's just that something has happened…" I was cut of by a roar from the fire.

Relief flooded through me for the second time that afternoon as I saw my father fall from the fireplace. I looked to Dumbledore as my father brushed off his robes and saw another slightly perplexed expression.

My dad looked up, and before I could say anything ran over to me and held me at arms length. He gave a once over and then crushed me in a tight hug. "Are you okay? I'm so worried? You're not hurt? Has someone done something?" He pulled away from me to look deep into my eyes. His expression was one of worry and seeing this brought back all the emotions I'd managed to bury whilst walking to the office. I felt my eyes sting and fill up again and buried my head into my dad's shoulder. I felt his hand on the back of my head, stroking it gently whilst he talked to me quietly "Hey, what's wrong? It can's be that bad."

I didn't reply to my dad, I kept my head buried as he carried stroking my hair and waited for my tears to stop. Nobody made any sound as I cried on his shoulder. I didn't know where Dumbledore was as I'd heard a shuffling from behind but I couldn't be sure.

My sobs subsided and I squeezed up a hand to rub at my puffy red eyes. Dad pulled away once again and looked at me through his glasses. "Do you feel like talking now?"

I didn't know, thinking about it I wasn't sure whether I should or not. I was in two minds whether to lie about the whole thing. I looked at dad and saw genuine concern in his eyes. I knew that the time for hiding the truth had gone. It was now or never and I really couldn't stand going back to any of Malfoy's lessons.

"Here, why don't you sit down?" I looked up quickly, having completely forgotten that Dumbledore was there. He was gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. Dad went ahead and sat down whilst I was a little more hesitant about it. I reached my seat and sat gingerly on the edge.

"It's my teacher; he's not been being very nice to me." Dumbledore's expression was unreadable so I didn't know whether he believed me or not. Dad was a different matter; he'd leaned forward and put his hand on my knee.

"Go on, what's he done?" He seemed to believe my story so I carried on.

"He was always cruel to me, right from the beginning of term. He'd ask me impossible questions in class and then deduct points and make me feel stupid for not getting them right. It doesn't seem like that but he didn't do it to anyone else. He would snap yes and be strict but he'd never make fun of anyone outright apart form me." I'd moved my eyes to the floor as I didn't want to admit that something as petty as that had made me upset. When it came form my own mouth it sounded so pathetic, maybe I shouldn't have told anyone.

"What made you come to my office now Miss Potter? Why not at the beginning?" I looked up to his face and didn't see what I was expecting. I was expecting him to have disbelief held within his gaze but it seemed that he was genuinely curious, plus I couldn't feel anything that felt like disbelief coming from him. He'd shielded his mind with high level occlumency so none of his thoughts were open for me to read.

"It's not just that, something else happened today." I took a breath and recited my story. As I finished dad looked angry, very angry. I'd only ever seen him that way once when he was defending me from a mob of people just after I'd made my first public appearance. Believe me it was not a pretty sight.

He noticed my gaze and visibly deflated slightly; he took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Who was this teacher?"

I didn't know whether to mention his name. I knew dad would just hit the roof.

When I didn't answer for a couple of seconds, dad looked to the headmaster. Dumbledore had a knowing look on his face as he answered for me.

"I'm assuming from your description of events that it was your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." At my small nod he continued. "It was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" My dad exploded. He'd jumped off of his chair and had his hands rested on the desk. He looked murderous. "WHAT is that IDIOT doing teaching defence? Have you gone COMPLETELY insane?" He was inches form Dumbledor's face. I'd heard of my dad's temper being violent but I'd never seen him this incensed.

"Harry, what is wrong? I thought you'd gotten over this silly schoolboy grudge years ago." Dumbledore's expression was for once confused.

My dad looked like he'd realised what he was doing. He straightened up and sat back down. As soon as he'd sat down in his chair he put his head in his hands. I looked at Dumbledore as if to ask him what to do. He didn't look at me thought, he was looking towards my father and it appeared that he was trying to find out what was wrong just by staring at my dad's head.

I got out of my chair and kneeled in front of him. The tables had turned and I rested a hand on my dad's shoulder, I asked him quietly what the matter was. He removed his head form his hands and I saw that his eyes were resigned to something. "What is it dad?"

"You'd better sit down. This has been a long time coming I suppose. I think I just wanted to delay the inevitable." This was worrying me. I moved back to my seat and sat down on the edge once more. He turned to face me and took my hand. I tired to pull away to stop the oncoming thoughts but he wouldn't let go. I then noticed the slight glisten to his hands and realised he's put a protection charm on them. I stopped struggling and looked him in the eye.

"I've kept this from you for a long time and even though I'd not planned on telling you until you were seventeen I suppose now you'd better know the truth." He stopped and took a breath. I didn't trust myself to say anything so I just sat there waiting. "I'd better start at the beginning. It was about two months after the defeat of Voldemort, around Halloween actually. Everyone was celebrating but I didn't feel much like partying. I'd lost Sirius and seen so much death that I wasn't sure whether the war would ever really be worth it. I was out by the lake whilst everyone was inside celebrating Halloween with the feast. I didn't realise that anyone was there until I heard them saying that I should be inside enjoying the food. If it had been only months earlier I would have yelled at that particular person to get stuffed, but we'd made a truce and I didn't feel like a fight. He sat down next to me and we got talking. That night we learned about each other, but we were still only acquaintances. It was about midnight before we realised that we'd been out for ages. He suggested that we went to the kitchens to get food so we set off. For some reason conversation turned to other things." My dad blushed at this and I had a good idea of what the conversation turned to.

He carried on after a second, "Before either of us new it we'd made it into bed. We fell asleep afterwards and didn't wake until the next morning." He seemed to choke out the words, having troubled admitting any of the events.

"The next thing I know he's throwing me hastily out of the room and telling me it never happened. At first I was all to keen to agree but over time, especially after you were born, I realised that it was probably the best thing I'd done. Mind you, I wished like anything that he felt the same."

I had an idea of what he was telling me, but I needed it confirmed. "What are you saying dad…?"

"I'm saying that your other father is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He looked down straight afterwards not meeting my gaze.

It was a lot to take in. Not only was I a child of a one night stand but I was the child of a person who was truly evil. He'd hated me, his own daughter from the very beginning and made my life a misery, if I didn't hate him before I did now. And I was angry very angry and the only person nearby was my dad so unfortunately he took the brunt of it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave me in the dark for so long? How could you dad? You could have stopped all of this if you just swallowed your stupid pride and admitted that you made a mistake…" As I said this realisation flooded through my head, "That's what I was! I was a mistake. One that my other father couldn't bare to see!" I ripped my hand form his grip and stood up from my seated position.

My father protested "No, you have to see. Yes you were unplanned but you weren't ever mistake. Your other father has no idea that you ever existed!"

"Thanks dad! Not good enough to tell anyone about am I?"

"No! You HAVE to understand that I've always loved you, you're best thing to happen to me. I regret that you haven't had your other father, and I like you hate him with every fibre of my being for doing what he did. But I couldn't tell him because I feared that he'd take away the one thing that was going to give me what I've always wanted! A family! You have to believe me!" He'd gotten up and was looking down at me.

My breathing was heavy and when I looked up towards him I saw his eyes held deep remorse and had pools gathering just beneath them. He looked desperate and I felt all the anger drain from me as another one took hold. I went forward and pulled my arms around him, as soon as my eyes were to his chest I let go. Tears spilled rapidly down my cheeks and I was sobbing into his chest. I was choking out jumbled sentences making no sense at all. My dad had a hand around the small of my back and a hand on my hair whilst he rested a cheek on the crown of my head. "Why dad? Why'd he do that? Why'd he hate me so much?" I was gasping out each question in quick succession, I heard my dad quietly say each time 'I don't know' he seemed just as hurt as me.

After about half an hour of standing there comforting each other my dad pulled away. He turned to Dumbledore and said "I have to deal with something and I trust that you'll look after Lily until I return." He held Dumbledore with a questioning gaze. After he saw a polite nod he continued, "And when I return I expect to be able to take my daughter home a week early?" The headmaster held his gaze longer this time and seemed to be considering what to do.

After a few minutes he said, "Yes, I can see that happening. I will get a house elf to bring her belongings."

My dad turned to me and answered my confused and curious gaze. "I'll only be gone about a hour and don't worry, we can go home as soon as I return." He gave me one last hug and then instead of leaving through the fire as I'd expected left through the door.

AN/ I hoped you like it, and I hope that there's no confusion in there! If there is, then let me know!


	8. You Deserved It

Harry was angry.

Scrap that Harry was FURIOUS.

_And it's all Malfoy's fault _he thought. Harry was fuming at the fact that such a biased idiot would not only be able to teach at Hogwarts let alone preach about supposedly ark creatures.

Harry was in two minds.

He was incensed that Malfoy had ridiculed a student just for being the child of one of his old school rivals. He was just like Snape.

But Harry was also finally ready to admit the truth. It wasn't just Malfoy that was going to get the whole truth this time. The whole wizarding world was. He was just angry at himself that it had taken that long and it had taken such a disastrous event to make him tell everyone the truth.

Harry stormed through the intricate halls within the castle. It was about dinner time so the corridors were pretty much empty.

That didn't however stop the odd student lagging behind from stopping and staring at not only Harry Potter almost running through the corridors, but the enraged look on his face with the air crackling dangerously around him.

Harry however couldn't care less. As he approached the doors he stopped suddenly for a second.

He gathered his thoughts; there were so many running around in his head he feared it might explode.

Seconds later the whole school was shocked into silence when the Great Hall's doors were banged violently open and in strode a very red looking Harry Potter. His robes billowed behind him giving him an important look as he walked almost too calmly to the head table.

Harry was glad to see a startled looking _Professor_ Malfoy look up from his dinner plate. It seemed that word had spread about his earlier lesson as most of the teachers were ignoring him.

"You," said Harry pointedly looking at Malfoy using his index to reinforce his statement, "I want a word."

"Well Potter, come on out and say it" It was obvious that Malfoy was trying to look brave in front of the Boy-Now-Man-Who-Lived.

"Good, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Harry was facing Malfoy dead on, and Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy had no way of escape.

"Are you completely insane as well as incredibly stupid? Do you not think of consequences when you act?" Harry seemed to consider what he was saying and who he was talking to, "Listen to me! Why am I asking _you _this! Of course you don't!"

"Now see here Potter…" Malfoy tried to exclaim, rising slightly out of his chair.

Harry's speech had been quiet to begin with but this outburst of Malfoy's only made him angrier, and so made him louder. If they didn't have the whole hall watching them before they certainly did now.

"No YOU see here Malfoy. You stupidly arrange a class that not only is incredibly prejudiced against a minority, mainly defenceless, group at Hogwarts but you also expose something that was only hers to reveal to anyone. You've not only put her in danger but you've also jeopardised my position. I think that there is only one person that's in the wrong don't you?" Harry spat the last bit out from behind gritted teeth. He was getting angrier by the second, whilst several goblets exploded beside him.

"Potter…" McGonagall started.

Harry whirled around to face the Transfiguration teacher, "Please professor leave this to me. Everything is under control and I've been meaning to do this for some time." The threat behind his words was obvious and Malfoy paled further but being the eternal fool decided to further provoke Harry at his own peril.

"Come on Potter. I know what I said hurt your daughter, but do you honestly think she didn't deserve it? I mean reading people's private thoughts, that's just criminal. And anyway it was about time the world knew what the great Harry Potter's daughter was!" He said with a triumphant smirk.

Harry was shocked into silence as the whole hall seemed to react as he would have had he not been stunned.

Teachers at the table gasped in shock and looked on in horror. Students erupted in whispers and cries of indignation were heard dotted from every table. The professor was not only insulting Harry's daughter but other Thinkers too.

Harry then did something unexpected. He lunged forward and pulled Malfoy towards him by his robe's fancy lapels. Harry had gathered enough momentum to drag Malfoy across the table and onto the floor. Harry pinned him to the floor with his knee pressing into Malfoy's chest.

Looking down at him Harry ground out "Remember this? I do. How could I forget? Although if memory serves me correctly it was the other way around." With a bitter laugh Harry stated "Though if it wasn't we probably wouldn't be here right now."

Malfoy spluttered under Harry's knee's pressure.

Harry was mildly shocked that no one was trying to pull him off of Malfoy but carried on nonetheless.

"I'd expected you to speak better of your family. After all pure blood is everything. Even if it 'tweaked' slightly, shall we say?"

Dawning realisation crawled across Malfoy's face. His eyes conveyed shock.

"But…but…" he hopelessly spluttered.

"Yes Malfoy there's no denying it. Take a paternity test if you will, but you'll find there's no need._"_

None of the students had any idea as to what was going on. The conversation was pretty cryptic but, to many if not all of the staff, it was perfectly clear was Harry was explaining to Malfoy

Harry continued his speech, seemingly unaware of everything else around him.

"So how does it feel? How does it feel to have something you hate so much be your one and only heir?" Harry whispered resignedly. "To have something so 'criminal' be of your own _pure_ blood?"

Harry stepped back from Malfoy. He walked a little way from him and looked disdainfully on. He seemed to calm a little and asked a question burning obviously on the tip of his tongue.

"Couldn't you work it out? Maybe not when she was first in the public eye, but at least when you came here. She was the right age. She has your chin, your nose, your stature. Are you really that thick?"

Malfoy had a pitiful look on his face when he said, "I had no idea! I didn't think it would happen, the chances were so slim." All of his previous bravado has seemingly drained away, and he was left looking confused and guilty. He was somewhat deflated from his usual tightly upright self.

"At least you had an idea! It came as a shock to me, one minute normal teenager the next single father with no income…" Harry stopped himself mid-rant and composed himself once more "This isn't about me though, this about the daughter that you belittled, mistreated and generally verbally abused! I remember you saying that you never wanted to become like your father, well congratulations because you've just succeeded.

Malfoy's breath hitched and he seemed to crumple within himself.

"Yeah that's right. You feel guilty because you've just about ruined any chance that you even had at becoming a father!"

Harry half-turned, then decided against it and strode forward. Harry must have forgotten the students and teachers, because for the second time that day he did something unexpected.

He pounced forwards and caught Malfoy squarely on the side of his cheek, "That's for my Daughter," another (this time) slap "That's for you," and before Malfoy could turn or fall Harry kneed Malfoy heavily in the groin "And that's for me." He whispered agonizingly.

He let go of Malfoy and he fell to the ground. No one rushed to help him, and what a sorry sight he was.

Harry almost ran out of the hall and left swiftly leaving behind him only a deadly hush.

MEANWHILE IN DUBLEDORE'S STUDY

I had just sat back down on my previously occupied chair when the doors to the office banged open. Thinking it was my dad returning I turned quickly only to find a group of four people stood at the door frame.

They were peering around the office (having not been there before) when they all seemed to remember what they were there for. Spying me standing in front of them they all rushed forwards at once and crushed me in a huge group hug.

Whilst I was fighting for breath Iola was the first to speak. "Oh Merlin how are you? Stupid question, but we were worried! If you hadn't have left your Call and Response parchment on your bed we'd still be searching!"

Sophia then decided to pipe up, "Yeah! We were so worried. I can't believe that bastard would do something like that! Want me to deck him for you?" The tension in the air seemed to lessen slightly after Sophia had joked, Alice didn't need to say anything as I understood that my friend's silence meant a lot. I was so glad that my friends weren't afraid of me after what the professor had said.

We all pulled away after a couple more minutes of hugging and settled ourselves around the office. Iola had the boldness to sit in the Headmaster's chair, whilst Sophia sat herself on the floor beside my seat. Alice had taken the seat that my dad had just vacated. We all sat in a relatively comfortable silence until I decided that I needed to clear something up.

"You aren't mad at me or anything?" I asked the whole group.

"Why would we be?" Alice answered this for me with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well I don't know you might be though, I just couldn't stand it if you were. I mean I'm going to have the school hating me now and I just can't handle it without you!" I knew that I was rambling but I didn't are.

Seeing the looks of disbelief mixed with understanding were upon their faces. I could tell that their answers were that I was stupid for thinking that they'd ditch me. I was very grateful for that.

"Oh yeah, I saw your dad earlier, just before we came in actually. Looked pretty mad if you ask me!" Sophia admitted from the floor. I looked at her with worry on my face. I didn't know what my dad was doing and hoped against hope that he one wasn't making matters worse and two wasn't doing anything stupid.

I didn't have to think on it much longer as my dad came striding through the door with a stormy look on his face. He didn't seem to notice us for a second and just stood there breathing deeply, his face bright red. What I'd forgotten about my new found father had come rushing back. I wondered if I should tell the girls, but soon decided against it as I knew that it was a bit too much information at the moment.

Dad snapped out of his stupor as the chair that I was sitting on creaked loudly. His eyes came back into focus as he laid eyes upon my friends. "Hi girls." He said quietly.

"Hello Mr. Potter" Alice said calmly whilst Iola said a 'hi' and Sophia nodded in his direction.

"Come on Lils your stuff is here. We'd better be going." He'd moved from just inside the door to where my trunk lay beside the fireplace in the corner.

My friends had looks of uncertainty on their faces and I realised I'd forgotten to tell them where I was going so early. "Guys I'm going to leave school a week early. I'll keep in touch and write almost every day I swear." Sophia levered herself up from the floor and gave me a hug that said 'You'd better'. Alice said a good bye as she leaned over to hug me. Iola bounced up from her chair and came around the desk.

"Yeah, and don't forget about the Secret Santa. I'll get you all over my house or something a couple of days before Christmas yeah? I'll write about it okay?" Seeming to remember that my dad was there watching from the corner she must have realised that she could kill two birds with one stone, "Is that okay Mr Potter? I mean for her come over near Christmas?"

"Of course Iola, I fear that if I refused you girls I'd sorely regret it!" He said with a small smile. It was nice of my dad, he always got on well with my friends.

"I'll see you soon then, and Iola I know you'll get my homework for me!" I gave Iola a big hug and walked over to my dad." Seeing his face with a little smile gracing his features put my mind at rest. No matter what had happened, not matter who my other father was, he was the one I could count on and the one I really loved. We'd deal with what was to come when it came. Together forever that's what my dad's says!

I turned and waved at my friends, my spirits lifting further seeing them wave back at me with glowing smiles plastered on their faces.

I twisted around and grabbed a handful of floo powder and in the next moment I was whizzing home. That's where I belonged and like I said, together my dad and I could face the world no matter what came our way.

AN/ Aren't you lucky! Two chapters in such a quick span of time! I just enjoy writing these scenes so much that I couldn't wait!...

I'll love you and leave you…

KaKiJo


	9. A Lot of Thought

The next week went by in a flash and before I knew it we were preparing for Christmas the following week. My father and I had gone to Diagon Alley very early on in my homecoming. We wanted to avoid media attention and thought it best to get out whilst the stories were still being written. We'd made a quick trip on the second day I was home. Luckily enough the story hadn't got out of Hogwarts yet and we were able to do Christmas shopping quite peacefully.

I suppose I'm beating around the bush a bit now. I'm skirting around an issue that's caused more than a few arguments, but has in the end brought my father and I closer together.

When I'd gotten home from school the first thing I did was retreat the safe haven that was my room. I suppose I didn't want to have to face the fact that I was no longer living in ignorance. I now had a father, and I had one that I wasn't best pleased about.

My emotions were all over the place too! I mean it was bad enough that it was a certain time of the month but I also had my whole world just pretty much fall down around my ankles! I may be joking about it now, but this is because you've caught me in a good mood.

My feelings were mixed on the whole sorry affair. I felt relieved that I was no longer going to face the wrath of my _Professor _but at the same time I felt doomed that I'd gained a father that certainly didn't live up to my (childish) expectations. One minute I'm happy that I've still got an imaginary father that couldn't stay with my dad because of some higher calling the next I'm bawling my eyes out because I've acquired a father that no daughter would ever wish for.

I'd talked a lot to my dad too. The day after I got home was spent trawling through the many unresolved issues involving my father(s).

Dad confessed that he's almost told me quite a few times but bottled it at the last minute. He told me that every time he's told himself that I wasn't yet old enough or I wasn't in the right frame of mind. It was basically excuse after excuse. When he told me I blew my top, I could believe that he'd keep something this important away from me. I mean if he'd have told me and everyone else involved it would have saved us a lot of grief.

I'd shouted at him for a good long while, and he'd just taken it. He sat there, eyes downcast and had taken every insult I'd hurled at him. In the end I wore myself out, and my tears rand dry. He'd then stood up and gathered me in his arms. I knew then that he'd done what he thought was right at the time. Like I've said before I accepted that he hadn't told me because I trusted his judgement. If he had a reason, then it was a good one.

Over the following days we'd talked, and just enjoyed the time together. Dad had pulled a sicky and taken the whole three weeks off. Every day we spent together was fun. If it wasn't watching all three 'Lord of the Ring' films (if just to see Orlando Bloom) then it was making a huge mess of the kitchen whilst making (attempting to anyway) cakes and muffins.

I knew that we weren't facing all of our problems (AKA the Weasleys) and I had a suspicion that dad did too. We may have been hiding out at home but I suppose that we were making the most of the time we had together when nobody was hassling us for a story or a quote. The worst was to come, and I knew it but in the end I was living in the moment and that was all that mattered. After all there was no point in dwelling on things that had happened or that you had no control over. I mean I couldn't choose who my other father was could I?

MEANWHILE AT MALFOY MANOR

(MALFOY POV)

_Shit._

That was all I could say to sum up the mess I'd put myself in.

After Harry…_no Potter_…had told me everything in front of the whole school nothing had been the same. I'd ruined possibly the one good thing I had going for myself. I couldn't even use the excuse that I'd not known that she was my daughter as what I'd done (now that I'm looking on in hindsight) was cruel and harsh. I shouldn't have done it to anyone.

You may be wondering what happened to the old Malfoy, right? Well I used to wonder that too. When I was much younger I'd believed every lie that my father had fed to me. He'd preached to me relentlessly about how muggle-borns and muggles were the lowest of low. I didn't come to realise that he was exactly that until I was much older. It had taken me years to open my eyes to the destruction that my father and his fellow madmen were causing. So much for purifying the wizarding world.

What was worse was that I could see no way out of my father's wrath. He'd never been physically violent towards me but the threat hung in the air. I knew that if I denounced my Death Eater inheritance then I would be severely punished. My father would have no hang up whatsoever when it came to handing me over to Voldemort.

Finally I'd plucked up the courage to approach Dumbledore. It had taken me weeks to build my nerve to ask Professor Snape for the password. I knew that he was a spy and when I explained my story to him he gave me the password gladly and even came with me to back up my story. I'd changed sides soon after the Tri Wizard Tournament. My father was boasting quite proudly that he'd helped bring the greatest wizard to ever walk the planet back to life. He also stated quite smugly that he'd killed a 'filthy mudblood' in the process. I knew from that moment onwards that I couldn't do what he did. And it was mainly because what he did was wrong.

In fifth year I became a spy, reporting for the Order. I wasn't as prolific in Voldemort's circle of followers as my father or even Severus but I had my uses. For example when Severus was punished and couldn't remember any of the information I'd be there on hand. It always did well to have a back up.

When H…_Potter_…was in battle I then revealed the side I'd chosen. At least in battle it wasn't as risky telling everyone that I'd changed my mind. I mean, they were preoccupied with something else.

It seemed that after that I still couldn't be trusted. It was lucky that Dumbledore was there as I would have ended up in a cell at Azkaban no questions asked. It was difficult at first, nobody wanted to know and I just drifted from class to class, meal to meal.

But then one day Potter approached me. He told me that after Voldemort he couldn't be bothered with another feud. I completely agreed with him for once. We'd shaken on it, and even though we weren't best buddies we still had a silent respect for each other.

It was about two months after the defeat of Voldemort. I was walking the Halls on the Halloween feast and decided that taking a breath of fresh air would do me good. It seemed that Harry…no Potter…had the same idea.

He was just sitting forlornly in the half light produced by the setting sun. It seemed that he had the world on his shoulders even though Voldemort was out of the picture.

We got talking and before we knew it, it was about eleven at night. I then suggested a meal down in the kitchens and we left. WE made it to the dungeons and as they say one thing led to another.

The next morning before any rational thought could make its way into my brain I kicked Harry out and told him that it never happened. I tried to get myself to talk to Harry but the time never came. The school year went by and well I just didn't speak to him again.

I wished that I had the courage to, time and time again. I wished that he'd be able to see through the mask that I'd put up to stop everyone else form knowing the hurt that was inside. And that hurt was knowing that I'd thrown away the one good thing I had going at the time. In the end I trained myself not to feel anything and resent anything that referred to Potter.

Years went by and I kept myself to myself. I had plenty to live off and the house elves were able to get food for me. I was what was known as a recluse. The manor kept me busy and I worked from home. I'd get the Prophet delivered and even though I'd heard about Potter and his daughter it didn't bother me.

After a couple of years I noticed that on the third page of the Daily Prophet there was a small picture of Potter and his daughter. This caught my attention.

She was short and had black hair. What bothered me thought was her face. It was as if I looking in a mirror the only difference however was that the features were feminine. She had a turned up nose and had defined cheekbones even at an early age.

At first I denied it, but I couldn't keep myself away from the picture. I kept taking it out and having another look. She was the right age too! I'd worked it out.

I'd kept the picture in my wallet (Wizards do have wallets) and started going out again. She gave me a reason to go out and live again.

Years and years later Dumbledore asked me to teach. At first I was over the moon, I might even see Lily (that was her name). I said yes without even thinking. When I got there though I knew that I'd have to keep my tough outer mask and not approach her. If I did then it would create a whole mess. Not only that I began to get angry, Harry hadn't even gotten in touch, he'd not even let me see my daughter. It began to cloud my judgement. I can see that now.

She came to class that first time and something overtook me. I knew what I was doing but nothing was stopping me. All my anger at Harry and hurt at his obvious denial of my rights welled up and came out. From then on I couldn't change anything. I knew that if I did, I would be letting the secret out (I knew that me being the other father was a secret because it had never been mentioned and any mention of it would be bring scandal). That was another reason for my cruel behaviour. Nobody knew about our truce so everyone accepted our 'fights' and I supposed they expected me to hate her.

And that's how I'm in this mess now .I'd give anything to go back and change what happened, and I'd love to just turn back time, but I know that I'll just have to apologise and hope with all my being that they forgive me. I can't express in words how sorry I am but I suppose that I'll have to try.

In a quick decision I pull on my outer robe and leave the house in a flurry of black fabric.

An? OOOO where's he going?


	10. Regret

The fire was crackling in the fireplace and my father and I were sitting lazily watching the Christmas special of Doctor Who (from about 10 years ago but it still rocks). We were making our ways through a second bowl of salty popcorn and were having a good time doing so. We'd have little popcorn fights and throw bits at the screen when the baddies came on. It was childish, but it was childish fun.

We'd just got to the bit where Doctor Who woke up from his slumber when there was a noise from outside. It was a kind of crunching sound like someone was walking in snow, only problem was, there was no snow.

My dad's ears pricked up. He'd snapped from being immature one minute to deadly serious in under a second. His eyes swooped the exits and his hand had immediately found his wand in it's' holster (standard issues at Auror Headquarters).

There was an unexpected knocking at the front door that set my heart racing. We both span hurriedly around to face the door. My dad raised is wand at chest height and walked towards the entrance slowly but steadily. Don't get me wrong, we don't usually treat guests like this, but most don't come at ten at night and most at least ring before coming over (they know my dad doesn't like surprises). It also helps that none of the people can see the house as theirs muggle (the same charm on Hogwarts is on our house).

My dad had made his way to the door and was motioning for me to get behind the partition wall separating the hall from the living room. I shifted myself so that my body was covered by so that I could still see everything. My dad opened the door in one swing and because he was standing directly in front of it I couldn't see who it was. I did however here the profanity my dad used to describe the situation. It did not sound good.

"What is it dad?" I asked uncertainly stepping out from behind the wall. AS I came to a halt behind my dad I understood why he swore so badly. Standing there, shivering and looking quite pitiful was Malfoy. His hair was limp and hanging around his ears and his eyes looked pretty red and puffy. His hands were in his pockets and his usual upright self was deflated and slouched.

Dad then noticed that I'd come to join them and tried to push me back, "Lils why don't you go back inside and warm up?" I wasn't fooled easily however and stood my ground.

"No dad, I'm not. I think I'm entitled to hear what he has to say. Don't you?" I raised an eyebrow and a strange look came over my dad's features. His stance seemed to tense up slightly and he didn't look me in the eye. Instead his eyes hardened and turned to Malfoy.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" His accusatory tone seemed to make Malfoy look even more pitiful as the corners of his mouth drooped and his hands played with the edges of his sleeves.

"I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Too late for that isn't it" My dad wasn't relenting with his hard tone. He was clearly still very upset with Malfoy. And I really couldn't say I blamed him.

Malfoy carried on, "I just want to clear the air a bit?" at our stony expression he decided to use a different tact. "Maybe just explain why I did what I did?"

I could sense that there was remorse not only in his voice, but among his emotions. He was radiating with guilt and like I said remorse and I didn't need the Thinker thing to know that.

"Dad, maybe we should let him explain. Let him come in." I put my hand on dad's arm and gently grabbed hold of the material of his jumper. He looked at me with shock in his eyes, and went to question my judgement.

"But…" I didn't let him finish.

"He feels guilty and I want to know what for?" It was obvious to me what he _should _be feeling guilty about but I wanted to see if he knew what he'd done. Plus I was intrigued to find out how he knew where we lived.

My dad looked at me for a few more seconds and then seemed to come to a decision. He moved his eyes from my gaze and instead looked Malfoy dead in the eyes. "If you so much as say the wrong thing I'll have it so that you won't remember your own name. Got it?" His wand was still clenched tightly in his fist and his knuckles looked pretty white from where I was standing.

My dad moved away from the door and I followed him through to the living room. Doctor Who was still playing to itself in the background so I moved over and switched the DVD off. My dad had seated himself on the edge of an old plush armchair, whilst I lowered myself to a pouf just to the side of it. The only other seat was the sofa and I didn't fancy sitting next to my former tormentor.

Malfoy had come into the living room last and my father and I both watched him closely as he seated himself gingerly on the sofa (he winced slightly as he sat and I could have sworn I saw a glint in my dad's eyes as he noticed it too). His hands were still busying themselves with the hems of his robe and his eyes darted quickly about the room in a nervous gesture.

"If you've got something to say Malfoy, you'd better get started. I'm not letting you stay any longer than needs be." My dad had regained his stony expression and his lips were pressed into a thin line after he finished speaking. We both looked on in silence as Malfoy went to begin his story.

"I've come to apologise and say that what I did was wrong no matter, whether you're my…you're my…d-daughter."

"You've got a point there haven't you? Did my little wake up call help you out?" I would have been confused about this, but my friends had filled me in on what had happened in the great hall. They weren't there themselves but were filled in by the rest of our year.

"I know, and I think I would have carried on if you hadn't. Let me explain please?" His eyes were pleading with us, my dad mostly as if he needed my dad to tell him to explain himself.

"Go on then." My dad was being very cold and to the point in his statements, and rightfully so.

"You see, ever since that night," He looked towards my dad who stared straight back at him, although a blush came to his cheeks. "I've regretting what I did." Seeing that my dad was going to reply he carried on quickly. "What I meant was that I regretted throwing you out. I should have at least talked to you and I know that what I did was stupid and idiotic and I reprimanded myself everyday. I wouldn't go out and I wouldn't talk to anyone because I felt so ashamed about what I had done." He then looked to me, "But then I saw you, and it gave me a reason to live. I saw a tiny picture in the paper and knew that you were mine. Like your father said, you're the spit of me. I decided to go out again and see people, you gave me a reason. But I then got bitter, I was confused, even thought I'd chucked your father out, I thought I deserved to see you. This was only after I'd been asked to teach at Hogwarts and knew that you'd be there. I got angry that I didn't see you growing up and see your first steps and word and so on. My other thoughts flew out the window and rational thinking took its leave. I suppose I was being like Snape in the way that the person I was angry at wasn't there, so I used the next best thing. You." He seemed to deflate as he said the last word.

I was getting steadily angrier. He'd not said sorry once, and he expected me to forgive and forget that easily? He had to be joking?

"But why didn't you stop and think? Couldn't you see that it was hurting her? Didn't it get to you that you were hurting your own flesh and blood?" My dad eyes flared in anger and I saw the vase on the mantle piece wobble.

"I've got no excuse. I can't tell you anything that would explain my behaviour, but what I can say is that I wasn't thinking."

"Just like you weren't thinking when you decided to come here today! How did you get here anyway?" My dad's gaze was still burning but it seemed to be now mixed with curiosity.

"All I had to do was go to the ministry and look in the records; mind you I had to give the clerk a hefty sum of money for his lips to loosen." He had a sad, weary smile on his face. "Look I've said my peace, maybe I should go."

He went to get up, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. "No you don't. I want more answers." He seemed surprised that I'd cornered him, and it looked as though he was smiling.

"You know, you're definitely a Malfoy."

This wasn't the right thing to say as it made me want to scream and rip his blonde locks from his head. "I don't care and as far as I'm concerned I don't ever want to be a Malfoy, after being victim to how you treat people. I was feeling willing to let you explain yourself, but now I'm not so sure. You treated me like crap, scratch that, shit. You treated me as though I was something that you'd scraped of your shoe. Even if I wasn't your long lost daughter you still shouldn't have treated me like that? And what about turning practically the whole class against me huh? I'll go back in January and find that nobody want to speak to me anymore because I already know what they're going to say." This last sentence seemed to have him stunned.

"I…I…" He stammered lost for words. It looked as thought he overlooked the incident that caused this little confrontation. "I don't know what to say. When I found out that you were a Thinker I was surprised but reassured that you were definitely mine. Problem was, it was something else for me to get angry at Harry for keeping from me. That helped fuel my anger in class and by the time Thinkers came around on the curriculum I just wanted to hurt Harry in the worst was possible."

"Well then, if you wanted to hurt me, why didn't you come to me instead of a sixteen year old girl? You're _pathetic_ do you know that?" My dad had scorn written all over his face. His forehead, once smooth was now creased in a heavy frown and he sat there unmoving.

"I know that, I'm a stupid bastard that should just crawl under a rock and die. I hate myself for what I did. I hate myself for what hurt I cause and I'm so very sorry. Please believe me." His eyes were starting to well up and he had a broken look on his face. I started to feel sorry for him, but soon came to my senses and my expression changed to anger.

"Leave Malfoy, I don't even know why I even let you in." My dad stood quickly up and moved towards Malfoy who had stood up moments after my dad had.

"Please just think about what I said." His eyes turned and rested n my gaze. I was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Dad…" I said but he was already in the hall. "Dad." a little louder this time and he heard me.

"Yes?" He looked at me standing between Malfoy and himself.

"I could read his mind and see if he's telling the truth? It might help a little. Get some proper answers." I'd expected my dad to say no, but he looked as though he was thinking hard about it. I knew then and there that it wasn't just me that needed to get answers it was him to. It might just help him recover the lost self-esteem he'd lost so long ago.

"Okay" he said softly.

I smiled a small smile and turned to Malfoy who was looking a little pale. "My father and I deserve this much. And besides you'll have to get used to me being a Thinker."

"I have to tell you, that what I said in class about them being untrustworthy, and cheats wasn't true. I never believed a word of it. I jus had to keep up the façade. I couldn't like them; I had no choice as it would have looked pretty suspicious." He chanced a smile, but I shot it down with a glare.

"We'll have to see about that won't we?" I was being particularly vicious because I was not feeling sympathetic any longer.

I ripped the gloves off my hands and dumped them on the floor. I looked my arms up and down and then looked to Malfoy. He seemed to take a gulp whilst looking satisfactorily scared, he was in for a rough ride of that I was sure. I removed my bandanna and took his head roughly in my hands. "Look and me in the eyes." I said quietly, but in a harsh tone.

He looked at me and I saw grey eyes return my look. Suddenly I found myself falling into his memories. He tried to pull away but I held tight and spoke to him inside his head.

_Stop struggling, you'll only make it hurt. _For some reason I felt like being cruel, finally able to hurt the person that hurt me. Even though I hate to say it, it felt good.

The first memory I came to was him on the floor crying with only a sheet around his middle. He had the heel of his palms pressed into his eyes and I noticed that his shoulder were shaking quite violently. The other strange thing about his appearance was how young he looked. He couldn't have been much older then me.

I then moved to a new memory of him lying in a darkened room, with his covers pulled up to his ears. He was crying in this one too, except he was definitely older in this one. The moonlight was coming through the window and the it was pooling just under his face.

So as to not waste too much time I moved on quickly to another memory.

Next I found him staring at a picture in the daily prophet. He was looking quite closely and the title read 'Boy-Who-Lived Now Daddy-Who-Lived?'. This was when he found out that I existed! He looked pretty pleased, as he had a smile playing his lips. His forefinger was stroking the picture lovingly and I knew that about this he'd been telling the truth.

The next memory was of Malfoy looking at a picture he'd just taken out of his wallet. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to it and entered what I could now see was the DADA classroom. I moved from the memory pretty quickly and decided to read his emotions, I'd had enough of his past for one day.

I then got this wave of guilt, it was huge and it seemed to be endless. He seemed to be living under so much guilt. The next strongest emotion was self loathing. It seemed huge too. Every other emotion was shrouded with it and no matter where I looked, it lurked, just like the guilt.

Lastly I checked his thoughts and opinions.

They were pretty jumbled and moved quickly from one place to another. There were the superficial thoughts, but then the deeper more detailed ones. I looked at these and found out why he'd left my dad.

_Father would have killed me. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing. But why did I do it? I should have stayed, even if we would have been hunted down. _

I also found thoughts about me too.

_I have a daughter! I don't care whether she's a thinker, mind you it would have been nice to be told! Harry can be such a moron sometimes, why'd he not even bother to tell me! I just want to see my daughter!_

I heard all that I needed to hear. I pulled out of his mind and let go of his head. I then turned and sat on the third step from the bottom of the staircase. I put my head in my hands and felt my dad come over to me.

"Are you alright?" Concern laced his tone and I looked up.

"It was true, it was all true." I had tears making their way down my face. I found out that Malfoy was telling the truth and I found myself forgiving him. I don't know why and I know I didn't really want to but I couldn't help it. I didn't want it to go on any longer and this was the only way to stop it from happening.

I looked up to seem my dad looking at me. "What do you want to do?" He asked, his eyes finding mine.

I didn't know whether or not to lie to my dad. But soon found that I couldn't. Even if he didn't like my answer I had to tell the truth. I leaned forward and gave my dad a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I nestled into him. "I want to forgive him" I said loud enough only so my dad could hear.

"Okay" He said simply. I then felt my eyelids drooping and felt the repercussions of mind reading so late in the evening. Dad hugged me tighter and picked me up. With his arms around me I snuggled closer and almost forgot that Malfoy was here.

My dad brought me to the sofa and sat down. I sitting right beside him and rested my head on his side whilst his arm was around still around me. I looked up to see Malfoy enter the room and stand by the door.

"Malfoy," my dad started "This is hard for me to say, but for the sake of my daughter and myself, I forgive you." I couldn't see my dad's face but I knew that he was expressionless. His tone was void of any emotion and he sounded a if he was having trouble keeping it that way. "My daughter said that what she saw fits, and it better stay that way. You've been a royal prick, but if your _are_ truly sorry, there is no point in not forgiving you. It will take a long, long, long time to trust you again and you'd better prove it to me and Lily everyday. I'm not saying that we can got back to before Lily was born, but I think friendship should be on the cards at least in the long run. Now bugger off before I change my mind, and close the door behind you." My dad let out a breath he seemed to be holding and pulled me tighter.

Malfoy was just leaving the room when he stopped and said "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!" He seemed to have a whole lot removed from his shoulders as he turned to the hallway once more.

"Oh and Malfoy," My dad called "Be back here day after tomorrow at 6:30PM, you're going to meet your extended family."

My dad looked at me, with a devious twinkle in his eyes and said "I think meeting the Weasleys will be punishment enough, don't you?"

"Oh yes." I thought for a moment and added "Thanks Dad."

"You know I'd do anything for you Lils and besides I trust your judgement."

AN? How was that?

Let me explain a few things.

Malfoy's acting the way he is because he realises that he's missed out on a good thing and his only chance at happiness. He's a stupid prick…everyone knows that…he just needed a wake up call.

They forgive him so easily because like Harry said he's prepared to do anything for his daughter and Lily wants to because she recognises that he truly regrets what he did. She hasn't forgotten what he did, she's just prepared to let it go for now. Plus it works for my story…

Bye-o….

P.S. Moron means carrot in welsh!...


	11. The Weasleys Part 1

My dad was pulling his gloves and I sat on the step outside the door. Malfoy was pacing up and down the garden path whilst wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

My dad caught on to his uneasy disposition and decided that he'd milk the situation a little. "So, looking forward to meeting the Weasleys?" He had a faint smile on his face as he turned to look at my professor.

Said professor looked up at him after the question, but was either too nervous or too proud to answer the question. His eyes strayed to mine and I caught the unusual glint of insecurity within his gaze. It disappeared within a moment and it made me wonder if I'd actually seen it.

I was startled out of my ponderings when dad made his next announcement. "Right, the house is locked up and the presents in my pocket. I think we're all set. Anything else Lils?"

I shook my head in reply and he nodded at me. I got up from the step (my bum officially frozen off) and made my way to dad's side. I linked arms with him and we set off towards the edge of the wards. WE walked in silence almost forgetting that Malfoy was walking sedately behind us, hardly making a sound bar the crunching of gravel beneath his boots.

He'd said surprisingly little since he arrived and I was wondering what was going through his head. He seemed quite subdued and contemplative. Not that that made me feel sorry for him, but it disconcerted me a little. Having been so used to the Professor as he was and even with yesterday, this change around was a surprising one.

My dad and I reached the outer edge and only had to wait a couple of seconds for Malfoy to catch up. Once he'd arrived my dad cast a few select spells and I saw the wards glow a little before settling down into invisibility.

"We're gonna have to do some side along Apparation now, cos you can't Apparate," he said looking in my direction, "And you don't know where you're going." He then looked at Malfoy.

Dad then grabbed hold of Malfoy wrist quite roughly and gently took hold of the crook of my arm (he remembered).

Within no time we'd arrived on the outskirts of the Burrow's wards.

Malfoy was looking on at the house in the distant with confusion. Obviously he was expecting a little shack wobbling precariously in the wind.

"C'mon then. Let's get a move on; we want to get there before the nights through!" He then started to briskly walk up the long winding path leading to the Burrow. I ran up to him and linked my arm through his. We walk like this usually, one of the benefits of having a gay dad.

Malfoy as usual was walking silently behind us I imagined that he had an unimpressed look on his face. I guessed that the mismatched Burrow was, in his opinion, below his usual standards. But I found myself waiting for us to get there, so I could show him how the Burrow really was.

Within minutes we'd walked the path and were waiting outside the door, I was juts about knock on the wood when my dad turned around and hissed to Malfoy "f you put on toe out of line say even one little thing, I'll never let you forget it, got it?" This abnormal show of aggression surprised me somewhat, my dad was usually quite a placid person but then again this matter was an important one.

He then turned to me and gave me a look that said what are you waiting for?

I knocked the wood with my gloved hand and within minutes the door was answered by a hassled looking Bill carrying a blonde haired five year old with tear track down he cheeks. His and the child's face brightened when they saw us on the doorstep.

"Uncle Harry! Daddy said you were coming!" exclaimed a now excited looking cousin of mine. She reached out to dad with her little hands grabbing for a pick up. He complied and pulled the little girl into his arms.

"My, my you've grown! You're getting really heavy now, I don't know if I'll be able to carry you any more!" He said whilst putting a mock strained look on his face.

"No! No! I'm fine, you're just getting old!" the five year old replied cheekily.

"Hey, that's not fair! Your daddy's older than me!" My dad looked at the child with shining eyes. He had a way with kids that I hadn't seen before, they just seemed to warm to him within seconds of meeting him.

"Hey dude. How's things?" Bill asked me and he looked at me with concerned eyes, they weren't sympathetic though and I knew that he hadn't heard the news.

"Okay I suppose." I replied, not sure what to say.

"Only okay? Well, we'll have to change that won't we!" He pulled me into a hug and I complied. It was then that he noticed Malfoy behind me. "What's he doing here?" He pulled away and his eyes were now glistening with doubt.

Dad then looked up from talking with Susanne. "I'll explain later, just leave it for now yeah?" He looked at Bill with slight pleading in his eyes. It was hard to say no to dad when he looked like that.

"Fine but you'd better keep your mouth shut." He moved away out of the door way and we were granted entrance.

We took our coats (in Malfoy's case his cloak) and hung them up on the hook on the wall just a little way into the hall.

Dad picked up Susie again and took her into the living room where Uncle Fred, Uncle George, his boyfriend Greg, Alun (Aunt Ginny's husband), Uncle Charlie and finally Uncle Ron were sitting either on the floor or on the sofa each entertaining a certain child whilst trying to hold a conversation.

When Ron looked up and saw my dad he broke into a grin and motioned for my dad to sit next to him. He then automatically looked up to see me in the doorway and said a grinned hello. A round of hi's and hello's followed shared between me and my father.

I replied with my own greeting and turned away from the cute scene after waving to Uncle Charlie (he was forever giving me great advice and he was a really cool guy to boot).

As I turned I bumped into Malfoy and looked up. He was staring at the picture with what looked like longing in his eyes.

"You could join them and risk losing limbs, or join the women in the kitchen, where you risk losing…well you don't want to know really."

He seemed to make up his mind and entered the living room. The whole area went quiet as he walked in and the tension was thick. I didn't even feel slightly sorry for him.

I decided to leave the living room, not wishing to see anymore. It wasn't until I was almost at the kitchen that I realised how Slytherin he actually was. He'd chosen the living room where nothing could have happened as the kids were around, very clever and sneaky if you ask me!

I'd reached the open plan kitchen and dining room and could only hear a slight murmur from the living room. Thank goodness!

I went and sat down at the table next to my cousin Samuel. "Hey," he said, "how are you." I knew what he was referring to and I knew that he actually wanted to know what it was all about too.

I looked into his eyes and saw only concern. He was in the class when the incident (as we'd come to call it) had happened, he also saw the confrontation with dad and Malfoy. I hadn't seen him since the incident and even though we weren't exactly close we were family and I suppose he did deserve an explanation.

I didn't really want to go into to it though and having to explain everything twice really wasn't on the cards for me that evening so I told him plainly and simply, "You'll find out later. But I'm good, not too bad." I gave him a small smile and looked him in the eyes to show him my sincerity.

I was glad that when he looked back into them he didn't flinch or obviously retract. Many people did if and when they ever looked into my eyes. It kind of hurt but I knew that they couldn't help it, after all not many people had seen a person with one normal eye and one of complete blackness.

I began to wonder what would happen if I looked into Malfoy's eyes now. I had done before in the lesson but that was before either of us knew. Some small part of me wanted him to turn away from my gaze but a larger louder part just wanted him to accept me and take me for what I was. I hoped beyond hope that he didn't feel, or at least relaxed his views on me being a Thinker.

My cousin saw my now worried yet pensive look and put his arm on my jumper covered one. He pulled his sleeve over his hand a brought my chin up, I had turned t unconsciously to the floor as I was rummaging through my many thoughts. He brought my eyes to meet his and he said in all sincerity, "Hey cheer up, it's Christmas. And don't worry either the family will have to accept it," he glanced to the others in the room, "and if they don't I'm sure your dad will sort them out." His serious expression remained on his face whilst a cheeky glint crept into his eyes and I couldn't help but smile at his joke (albeit a bad one). Within seconds we had dissolved into fits of laughter and unfortunately attracted the attention of the whole room.

Grandma Weasley was busy making the finishing touches to the gorgeous smelling chicken (or rather chickens as there were four) whilst a gorgeous looking Aunt Fleur was helping by dishing out the potatoes onto the surrounding plates. I say was, but as we'd (my cousin and I) had made such a noise laughing they'd stopped and were looking on in confusion.

After a long moment of giggling we'd eventually calmed down. We were gasping for air when we noticed the whole kitchen was silent whilst watching the display. Sam got his voice back first and gasped out "Sorry about that, dunno' what came over us!" He added his famous puppy-dog smile to make the finishing touch. Unfortunately his mother wasn't fooled.

"Vat was so funny anyway?" he accent (French) had lessened a lot over the years that she had lived in the UK. She was, as always looking as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was braided down he back carefully and you couldn't even begin to tell that she'd had four kids, one of which was only just turned one!

Sam, with that ever benign smile just replied "Nothing mum," and luckily she just gave us a suspicious glance before turning to the job she was previously doing.

Grandma Weasley then seemed to notice me for the first time, "Hello dear, I would come over to you, but I've got greasy hands, you don't mind do you." She said giving me a warm, kind smile. I shook my head and flashed her a smile too.

At that moment a heavily pregnant Aunt Ginny walked, well more like waddled, into the room. She was rubbing her back and had a small grimace on her face. She made her way to the table and sat heavily down on a chair standing there looking like it was waiting for her. She must have sat there before.

Everyone had by that time turned away from Sam and I went back to previous occupations. I looked to Aunt Ginny who had one hand still on her back but the other was rubbing her protruding stomach in circles. She looked up to me and said "You don't want to do this, you really don't."

It was one of those embarrassing things Aunt's say that I'm sure you're only meant to nod at. So I nodded.

It wasn't long before everyone piled into the kitchen, and thank god. I love my Aunt Ginny and she's usually a real friend, like Uncle Charlie's she's always good with advice, but while she was 8 months pregnant she was a lot to handle.

My dad was one of the first through the door and surprisingly he wasn't carrying a child (usually every kid in the house gathers around him having heard the wondrous tales of The Man-Who-Defeated or whatever in nursery school). Mind you saying that he did have several 6 year olds trailing behind him, some of them tugging cuddlies with them.

Whilst all the males were busy steeling themselves and their charges into high chairs and so one the women of the family we getting everything set out on the tables. I noticed that Malfoy had slipped in behind everyone and seated himself on the corner of the table one seat away from mine; I assumed it was my dad's.

I decided to get up and ask aunt Hermione if there was anything I could do. The only job that really needed to be done was the cutlery, so I did that. It took me no less that two minutes to this task and I was seated again next to my cousin in next to no time.

When everything had been set down, the crackers and the drinks laid out, the rest of the family sat down. It surprised me that no one had seemed to notice Malfoy, that or they didn't want to recognise his presence.

Without waiting for any commands the parents delved into the food, dishing it up for their kids, whilst everyone else waited for them to finish. The table had been magically extended to fit everyone on, and the food was crowding everywhere. There was three turkeys, four chickens, one leg of lamb, a couple of plates of potatoes and about nine plates of vegetables. Add the countless numbers of bowls of stuffing, Yorkshire pudding and gravy, the table was packed.

Eventually all the rush with the food died down and the table descended into the comfortable hum of conversation.

I was talking to my Uncle George's boyfriend. He was a really down to earth guy and worked as a healer at St. Mungos. Sam and I were still sitting together and we were talking with Greg about a patient who they had to chase around the hospital just to check him over because he had a fear of the green robes. Apparently that was what got him in the hospital in the first place.

We were just laughing at how the many had run all the way to the other side of the hospital forgetting that he could have just flooed, when the table went eerily quiet. I turned around and noticed that the whole table were sat looking from my father to Malfoy, and most had looks of confusion written all over their faces.

AN: I'll leave it there because I wanna leave it a cliff hanger for once...and I thought I'd treat you guys...

Byebye..


	12. The Weasleys Part 2

"Oh no," I breathed. The whole table was silent and it was one of those moments when cliché fits perfectly. You could cut the tension with a knife.

The room's occupants were all either going red with fury or they were looking around in utter confusion. It was only when Fleur's almost one year old decided that the silence wasn't to his liking and started screaming that the my relatives seemed to snap into motion. Half of the occupants (mainly the men) were whispering between themselves whilst most of the women were fussing with bibs and high chairs. I suppose it was anything for the distraction.

My father and Malfoy were looking in separate directions. My father was staring straight ahead not seeing anything, whilst Malfoy was looking with sorry eyes at his plate. I then looked to Sam and found that he was looking at me with, not concerned eyes, but eyes that said he would be one my side, even if nobody else was.

Most of the younger ones of the group were falling asleep into their food and were almost getting covered in mashed up versions of chicken and veg. Noticing this Aunt Hermione got up and started to un strap her youngest from his highchair, "Well, I'll just take my lot upstairs." Her voice was unusually flat and emotionless; it gave me the idea that she was forcing herself to stay calm.

Seeing this, the other mothers in the group decided that it was probably the best idea. For one thing their children were almost falling asleep in their chairs and for another the confrontation (that was bound to happen) wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for the children.

The table was in silence as the women left. Granddad had a set jaw and his eyes were locked on Malfoy's head. The other males of the Weasley clan all had dark looks to their faces and like their father were all staring hard at Malfoy's bowed head. Even Aunt Ginny (especially Aunt Ginny) who hadn't left the table had an angry expression written on her features.

The only person who was looking confused was Greg (Uncle Fred's boyfriend) I actually felt quite sorry for him.

The women returned and sat down and the table was in silence for a good minute or two. I looked at Dad who had a reserved look on his face. He looked back at me and gave me a forced smile; it seemed that he wanted to say something reassuring with that smile but the only thing that came across was tension.

"I knew about you taste Harry, but him? I mean come on there's got to be someone better than him for you put there." Uncle Ron broke the silence with the only thing he did best; humour.

"Maybe I should explain." My father started but didn't manage to finish as he was interrupted by Uncle George.

"Yeah, tell us why you brought that ferret with you." His expression was hard and filled with animosity as he looked into Malfoy's eyes (the aforementioned had raised his head at the sound of his name).

"Listen guys, the reason I brought him isn't cos' I'm dating him, far from it actually." Dad was starting to look uncomfortable and I really felt for him, I didn't need the Thinker in me to help me either.

At the groups expectant stares his continued albeit quieter than before. "You see, after what happened at the school I thought it'd be a good idea, get you lot use to him being around." Once again Dad surveyed the looks of his surrogate family. They all seemed to agree with one another's expressions of confusion. It dawned on me that they didn't know the detail of Malfoy being my father.

Yet again I felt myself saying 'Oh no', however this time it was in my head. I looked to Sam and he looked back at me. I saw then and there that he hadn't said anything to his parents or any other relatives about 'The Incident'. My dad had the same idea knowing that Sam was in my year at school and looked towards him.

Seeing his cue Sam began to explain "I didn't say anything because I thought that it would be best coming from you, after all you know all the details. I mean it would be better having the whole truth rather than bits of the half truth." He seemed to look to the others for reassurance that he did the right thing. He couldn't seem to find it among the adults but when he turned to me I gave him a genuine smile. I hoped that he understood that I though he did the right thing, even if nobody else did at that point in time.

"Right, well I'd better explain then. The reason that Malfoy is here with us tonight is because of some important information that came to light a couple of days ago. Something that I've kept from a lot of people, scratch that everybody because I'll admit that I was ashamed and disappointed. Mainly in myself but that's another point entirely.

He's here today because of something rather important." Dad stopped to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. Everyone around the room was hanging on his every word. "It came out in front of the whole school, amazingly there hasn't been an article, but here it is. Malfoy over there is Lily's father."

If I thought that there was silence before, it was nothing compared to now.

Hermione broke the silence, "Oh Harry." It was a plain sentence but said it all. She like a lot of the other guests in the room had her hands over her mouth and was completely stunned.

"But why didn't you tell us." It was Uncle Ron this time, who had his arms around a still stunned Aunt Hermione.

"Like I said I was ashamed and I didn't know about it until the last moment. It was a shock and when I realised who the other father was I couldn't handle it all at once. Especially with you guys knowing. I was in denial for ages, but when it came to it I couldn't tell you. It was really hard. I'm sorry."

Nana who had been up to that moment in shock suddenly got up from her spot at the top of the table and rushed to Harry's side, "You have nothing to be sorry about," and gathered my father in a hug whilst shooting Malfoy a scathing look, "If anyone needs be it's Malfoy here."

"Yes, no need to worry son, you'll be alright." Granddad had gotten up and joined Nana behind Harry giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"What, are you nuts? He kept this from us, but what's worse it's Malfoy." Uncle Ron had turned red and was on his feet in a flash.

"Calm down Ron you'll wake the kids. And don't act like such an idiot, have some sympathy would you? Harry's been badly affected by this and you're angry at him?" Uncle Ron looked ashamed and seemed to realise what he'd been saying, trust Aunt Hermione to put him in his place.

Uncle Charlie who'd been quite throughout the whole proceedings spoke up then, "What you got to say for yourself Malfoy?" I couldn't quite make out what his expression was. It wasn't particularly malicious but it wasn't pleasant either. I think it may have just been a genuine curiosity.

"I didn't know either until..."

"Yeah right." interrupted Fred not letting him finish. He was as angry as Ron had been, and by the looks of it, was getting again.

"You're lying of course you did. You did it on purpose..."

"You're and arse, how could you..."

"This is low even for you..."

A lot of other language was used and a lot of other things were said past this point. It seemed that the whole conversation had turned into a free-for-all. Insults were being thrown left right and centre, whilst people had gotten up and were not only shouting at Malfoy, but were shouting at each other.

Others were waving accusatory fingers and had dangerous looks in their eyes. Some had even gone for their wands, this was definitely a Weasley clan go wrong. There was a lot of loud shouting and it was all getting a bit much for not only my ears but my head as well. Their heavy emotions were rolling off of them and congealing like glop inside my head, it was all very confusing and painful. My eyes began to ache and my head felt heavy. There was only one way to stop this from progressing into all out war.

I took a huge gasp of air and shouted, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP‼" This had winded me and in my already harassed state my head felt as it it's contents had left the room through the ceiling. I swayed on my feet and sat down on the chair that I had previously occupied.

My dad who was 'debating' with Uncle Bill came rushing to my side. "Are you okay hon?" He had concern in his gaze and I put my head to my hands.

"I'm fine; mind you it was with no help from you guys." I didn't need to look up to know that they were all looking quite ashamed of themselves. I rubbed my eyes and sighed this had to stop. Silly thing was both my father and myself knew that something like this was bound to happen, but I suppose it was better to nip it in the bud that to let it escalate further and carry on for years to come.

I decided to say my peace, "Listen, the reason that we brought him here tonight is because we wanted the most important people in our lives to accept that I'd suddenly acquired a father and that we'd forgiven him for what he did to me. I don't see why you have to be so angry at him when I'm not, and frankly I'm the only person that needs to be. I don't see that you have to make such a fuss about everything when the most important thing is that dad and I have forgiven him, can't you just accept that?" I had looked up to meet everyone's eyes around the room as my speech went on but at the ended I just wanted to have everyone be a family again.

The all looked pretty sheepish and red faced. Surprisingly the next person to speak was Malfoy himself.

"I...I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come here..."

"I think you've gone far enough Malfoy." A still slightly angry looking Uncle Charlie commented.

"Please let me finish. What I mean is that for a long time I've wanted exactly what you've got, you have no idea. At the prospect of having a family is too much for me to pass up. Please let me prove myself, please?" It was very unusual to hear Malfoy beg lie that, he may have done it the night before but still that was the first time. This was obviously the thought passing through almost every Weasley in the vicinity as they all had pretty similar looks of confusion on their faces.

Granddad spoke, "Alright we'll all try, it's the least we can do."

It seemed to break the tension slightly, as everyone seemed to start slowly getting back to previous tasks. I was handed a glass of water and sipped it slowly as the table was gradually cleared and packed away. Malfoy in an attempt to help out was gathering up the cutlery and putting it in the sink whilst Nana was spelling it all clean.

As I was watching them I saw her raise her head slightly and give him a small smile, it wasn't anything major like the warm bright ones that she gives out by the handful to her close family, but it was step in the right direction.

Sam had stayed next to me as my father had vacated the position to help the men resize and reposition the table and we sat talking quietly about everything and anything that came to mind. It was nice just to sit and talk with him as neither of us got to see each other much in school; we were so busy with separate classes.

In next to no time the younger kids had awoken and were being brought down to the living room to start the next part of the Weasley tradition. Every year after the younger ones had had a nap and everyone had finished dinner we'd all sit around the tree and open one present before taking the rest home for the next day.

I got slowly up and feeling slightly light headed still walked slowly to the living room with Sam close by my side. Most of the adults that had fetched a child (a surprisingly large number of them actually) were already seated and not to my surprise I saw that Malfoy was sitting stiffly on a chair neat to the corner of the room at the end of a sofa that no one was sitting on. It was quite a sorry sight and I decided to make him look a little less forlorn. I went over and sat down on the floor to the left of his chair. I chanced a look up and I met his eyes with mine. Luckily my earlier worries of him still being afraid or prejudiced against me were only half true. He managed to old my gaze for a short length of time and I classed this as another step forward. He was making a lot of those after the fight.

The tension in the room was more prominent than most years at the Weasley Christmas celebrations but luckily it wasn't overly so. Everyone had a great choosing a present (the younger ones had obviously gone for the biggest ones) and then unwrapping it. The wrapping paper was everywhere within seconds and it was such fun. Sometimes the children were far more fascinated by the wrapping than they were the present.

As I was sitting next fro last I was the last to go, not that I minded of course. I was handed a present by Aunt Ginny, who gave me what looked like a cheeky smile as she did so. It was wrapped with pink paper and a pink bow and with so much spellotape that it looked like it was impossible to get into. It was pretty heavy and about the size of a muggle paperback, however it was hard and quite heavy.

I pulled at the corner of the object and the paper came away with a little force. I ripped off the wrapping and saw the title of the book enclosed. I immediately brought the cover to my chest and undoubtedly went a bright shade of pink to match the bright bow.

Everyone looked pretty confused with my actions and all seemed to lean forward slightly. My dad who was sitting next to me on the sofa above looked down and asked "What is it?"

"Um..." I looked to Aunt Ginny for help and all I saw was an evil sly glint in her eyes, "Well it's a book..."

"We know that." Came a voice from the corner, I think it was Alun, Aunt Ginny's husband.

"Well, it's..." I couldn't say it out loud so I just turned the cover to face them. The tile read, 'Being a Thinker in Love', and had two veiny hands entwined. I heard a snort and a strangled laugh from several people, but was rescued (in a way) by my dad.

"That's very useful, thanks Gin."

"Any time Bro. And hey, she's not gonna learn it from you."

Now if I had any dignity left before I certainly didn't now. My face burned and I had my eyes covered, the shame!

After a couple of embarrassingly silent minutes I realised why everyone had stopped. They were all looking at Malfoy.

I then remembered something I'd brought from home meaning to give to him and stood up. It took me only minutes to leave to room, find my coat, find the present and be back in the room.

I sat back down and said to him, "You said that you only owned one picture, and if you're gonna be part of the family you're gonna have to get used to seeing my dad's and my pretty faces, so hear you go."

I handed over the small package and watched him open it in silence. He smiled a small smile as he saw the picture of my father and me at a picnic the previous summer both laughing and waving at camera. Dad had his arms around my neck and I had both of my hands waving energetically.

Malfoy smiled at me and said a tiny "Thanks," that in the silence could be heard loud and clear.

After the 'ceremony of present giving' (as Uncle George had named it several years ago) we were all seated in the living room eating fresh mince pies and drinking hot chocolate. The room was filled with the quiet murmuring of talking and the giggling of playing children. It was the perfect Christmas scene and I felt really pleased to be here.

I'd spent about half of the time talking with Sam and Dad, but then he'd moved off to talk to Greg and Fred about right or something. It was just me and Sam for a bit until Charlie came over to talk. We chatted about everything and it amazed me that Charlie even involved Malfoy (he'd been sitting there the whole time just listening).

Eventually most of the family left and it was just Malfoy, me and dad remaining. Dad went to Nana and pulled her into a big hug. She patted his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Take care, I'll see you at New Year then." He gave her a kiss and moved on to Granddad as I moved in to give Nana a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I just managed to breathe through the experience as she told me to "Have a lovely Christmas and you tell me if there is anything you need. Got it?" She looked to Malfoy as she said this and I gave her a small nod. I then gave Granddad a hug and kissed him on the cheek, he told me practically the same thing that Nana had and I just nodded again in response.

Granddad then went to the door and held it open for us to pass through. Malfoy left through the door last and as I turned around to wave to Nana and Granddad I saw him shaking hands with Granddad and I couldn't help but smile. Like I'd said before he was taking steps in the right direction I juts hoped that stupid big mouth of his didn't get in the way.

Dad and I joined arms and started to walk up to the edge of the wards. Dad then said something, "Well done Lils. I'm proud of you." I knew he was talking about the present and I couldn't help but smile at him. I saw that his eyes held the professed pride and my smile grew. This Christmas was going to be good.

Malfoy caught up and I noticed the strange look in Dad's eyes as Malfoy said, "Well, that went well."

"Yes, I'm glad. You'll just have try as hard every time we meet, with or without the Weasleys." Dad seemed slightly hostile but his eyes told the truth. He was miffed, but seemed to accept that Malfoy had been trying hard.

As we reached the end of the path I said a goodbye to Malfoy as he apparrated away. I looked to dad and his face broke into another winning smile. "Come on then hon, otherwise we'll miss Father Christmas."

"You know I haven't believed in him since I was 9, I saw you wrapping them the night before." I laughed as we apparrated home.

AN/ I hope that that's good enough. I worked on it quite a bit cos I didn't know exactly how to handle the argument, but I hope it's worked.

The Weasley Family...

Hermione and Ron : Arty – 1½

Ryan – 3

Georgina – 4

Bill and Fleur : Susanne - 1

Sam – 16

Ginny and Alun (said Alin) : expecting

Fred had a BF called Greg, Charlie has a two year fiancé called Jenny, and George is single (poor fella).

Hope that explains things.

BYEBYE


	13. The Benifits of a Friend

Sorry it's been so long...I've had a tonne of homework to do lately and it was a pretty stupid thing to start writing in my GCSE year...but oh well it's done now!...On with the story!...

Christmas had come and gone, taking with it the cheer and celebrations. The whether that could be seen through the living room windows was a dull as the moods within and Harry couldn't see it letting up anytime soon.

Lily had gone to spend the night at her friend in Wales and Harry had the whole house to himself. He would have told Lily that it was a welcome thing but in reality he was feeling the emptiness strongly. The house was quieter than usual and the silence gave him time to let his mind wander.

All through the Christmas period, he had been feeling emotions that he'd thought he'd buried a long time ago.

He was fully of confusion and hurt that went back to before Lily was in the world. All thought was centred on his and Malfoy's 'encounter' and he was starting to feel like a merry go round. One minute he would think about what had happened, the next about the treatment he received from Malfoy and then the treatment that Lily had gotten from Malfoy. It all led him back to that night and he entered the vicious circle once more.

Harry made his way to the cold kitchen towards the back of the house as he let his return once more to its merry go round. He made himself a cup of sweet tea and sat down to what he had done for the last few days, think.

As he drained the cup and was markedly glad to see that there were no leaves to be read at the bottom, he came to a realisation, he needed to vent. He desperately needed to tell someone, anyone how he was feeling. Sixteen years of bottled-up thoughts and emotions had taken its toll and Harry thought it high time he let go of his pent up worries.

Harry had only one problem, he didn't have anyone to open up to. Sure he had Lily, but she was his daughter and things like this were too much for a child to comprehend. Even if said child was sixteen, it was hard to realise that your parents aren't infallible.

He then thought of Mr or Mrs Wesley, but then rationalised that thought by realising that they were Ron's parents and not his, it just would be right or feel quite comfortable enough for a proper confession to be possible.

And then Harry came to his second realisation of the day, he could talk to Moony! How could he have missed the werewolf when he was racking his brains for inspiration! Moony had always been there for him in the past, especially after Lily's birth. Along with Ron and Hermione he'd been like a rock to him as he dealt with his new responsibilities concerning his daughter.

Moony it was then, and with this thought he got up and put his now empty mug into the half full sink. Already having his shoes on all he needed to do was collect his cloak from the peg and un-plug the television.

After having done those two tasks he found himself pulling the door closed and setting the locking charms. As his did the well practiced jobs his mind wandered to how he would approach the subject with Remus. He didn't know how he could start the conversation with him as even though he wanted to talk he was a naturally shy and reserved person, not really one to openly discuss feelings with anyone regardless of relation.

Realising that he'd reached the apparation point he readied himself for the trip. He made himself momentarily forget his troubles and focused his mind on Remus and Tonks' home in the outskirts of London.

In no time he reached the lamp post by which anyone wishing to apparate to the werewolf's would have to appear next to and then walk the rest of the way to the house.

As he wandered down the pavement he looked around at the house surrounding him. He realised that he hadn't seen his surrogate godfather for what was surely months. He'd had so much on recently that he'd not gotten enough time to drop by and felt a little guilty for not trying to make the time.

He had missed Moony's non judgmental character and knack of making the situation seem brighter than it had before you'd spoken to him. He had a way of looking at something with both optimism and an open mind and it was refreshing. Harry was annoyed at his friend's prejudices but it always helped to have someone who could see both sides of the argument regardless of previous thought or feeling.

He neared the house that Remus lived in with his now wife Tonks and had a sudden feeling of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He had the sudden urge to turn right around and suffer in silence, but knew that in the end it would be better for everyone if he got it off his chest while he had the chance.

He climbed the steps to the modern house and rang the doorbell. He stood for only seconds on the step in front of the door before it opened to a deep purple haired Tonks. Her face had a look of confusion written on its few lines but soon lit up to a bright smile when she saw Harry standing on the porch.

"Hello there!" She said cheerfully "Haven't seen you in months! What brings you here?"

Harry suddenly felt ashamed and made to apologise. Seeing this Tonks stopped it with a look and a hand gesture and invited him in out of the cold. The walked through the hallway that was lined with photos of the happy couple, on their wedding day, honeymoon and other various activities that had them both smiling widely.

The kitchen was at the end of the hall and they made it in no time. Tonks made her way over to the counter and pulled at the muggle kettle. She moved to the sink and put it under that tap, "Tea? Coffee?" Tonks asked looking at Harry whilst the water ran into the kettle. She was waiting for a reply and wasn't concentrating when the kettle reached its fill and decided to spray the contents all over her. "Bugger it!" She exclaimed loudly.

Harry smiled amusement and sat at the small dining table placed in the middle of the room. He looked around the kitchen and grinned at the slightly messy yet clean kitchen. There were pots and pans piled up by the cooker and there was drying washing on the drainer, the butter was left out of the fridge and there were a couple of old teabags in the sink. It gave the place a casual feel, and it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. Ever since Harry had lived with the Dursley's he had a thing for too clean kitchens, his own wasn't very untidy but it didn't have the hospital feel that his relative's kitchen did.

"What have you done now?" Came a voice from the hallway. Obviously having heard the expletives from the kitchen Moony was now walking into the bright room. He looked slightly worn and tired but looked much healthier than Harry's Hogwarts days. His clothes weren't patched and looked almost new. It seemed that being a freelance writer and journalist really helped with money issues. Moony had chosen a new career path after the war had ended, and it suited him and his 'furry little problem' perfectly. As long as he wrote under a false name, no-one would ever know that he was a werewolf.

It didn't necessarily mean that he had a steady income every month but it certainly meant that when he wrote a good story it usually made a good deal of money. Especially with Tonks' high ranking Auror position (Harry occasionally worked with her on tough cases) they were certainly in a good place in their lives. That didn't mean to say that the money was the only good thing about their lives.

They had been together for at least sixteen years and it had done both of them the world of good. Tonks had calmed down and now wore her hair in wild colours on special occasions. It was now a deep hazel colour and her feature were normally kept although she had been known to surprise her husband with extreme differences.

Moony had gotten needed colour back in his cheeks and his lines were now far less that previously. He no longer looked emaciated and had put on a good few pounds. It didn't mean to say however he was a budding Dudley Dursley.

Speaking of which he hadn't heard from him or even of him since he left for his last year at Hogwarts and he wondered what the idiot was up to. He'd probably ended up following in his dad's footsteps and became a boring old executive for a boring old drills company with a boring life with a wife who just loved the money and not the man himself.

"So, what can we do you for Harry?" Remus broke Harry out of his thoughts and was looking upon Harry's face with a curious expression. He was standing next to Tonks who was pouring the tea, no doubt there just in case there were any more mishaps.

Harry looked up and fiddled with his fingers on top of the table in an obviously nervous gesture. "Well I kind of wanted to talk." He realised as he said this how selfish he was being. He had only seen Moony once before Christmas and that was to drop of his and Tonks' presents. It had only been for a couple of minutes and even though he had spoken to Moony it hadn't been for long. He felt so foolish thinking that he could just pop up and expect Remus to drop everything and listen. "But if you haven't got the time or need to do something else then I can always go and come back?" He offered as an afterthought.

Tonks had finally finished making the tea and Remus moved with two cups to the oak table where Harry was sitting. He placed the mugs gently on the tabletop and sat down beside Harry. Harry had followed his movements from the sink and was now looking into Remus' eyes, hoping to find a look of understanding so often found in these situations with Remus. He found it, thankfully.

"Now don't go down that road Harry, you know that it doesn't work like that" Remus looked into Harry's eyes and gave him a knowing gaze.

"Well…okay…" Harry didn't know where to start and was certainly not comfortable with talking whilst Tonks was in the room. It was okay that she knew what had happened but he didn't want here to hear all about how weak he was when it came to Malfoy. Hell, he was supposed to be 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.

He must have given an uneasy glance or anxious gesture towards he whilst thinking what he did as Remus then said, "Tonks, why don't you head upstairs and proof-read that story I just finished on the new situation with the Department of Law enforcement and Werewolf bites? It needs a good spell check I was writing it into the morning."

Tonks had a look of utter bewilderment on her face and voiced her confusion readily, "Hang on, just last night you said that my spelling wasn't one of my finer points. Why would you want me to check a soon to be published work? Surely…" She trailed off and Harry could see the cogs turning in her head as the look of realisation filtered across her face. "Oh right," she said pointing to the doorway, "I'll just go do that." She hurriedly made her way out of the room and soon Harry was alone with Remus.

"Well…the thing is…" Harry still had no idea as to where to go. There was just so much to say that he didn't know where he could and should begin.

Remus however helped Harry out of his little puzzle and started the conversation off. "Is it to do with Lily and her other father?"

"Yeah," Harry supposed he should just say all that he wanted otherwise he doubted he'd ever get the chance again, "ever since I had to tell Lily and I saw Malfoy again, everything, every feeling, thought emotions, all of it has just come flooding back. My mind just travels in circles, going over every little event and every little word we said to each other. I just…I just don't know what to feel any more!" By the end he'd gotten up and was pacing the length of the kitchen. His frustration showing just as much as his anxiety.

"I don't know whether to feel angry or hurt or both! He screwed with my head, he messed me up real good! I mean it was bad enough that he'd taken my virginity but worse that he's used me! Then Lily comes along and it makes what he did ten times worse. I want to feel her anger, because hers is justified. He left her, he ignored her and he abandoned her, but with me it was different, with me I knew I should have made the effort and I should have tried harder!" He'd sat back down and had his head in his hands.

"Harry, is that what you think? That you should have tried harder?" Harry gave a tiny nod that would have been invisible if one wasn't looking for it, luckily Remus was. Harry's head was still hung low and Remus felt it appropriate to put a caring arm around his hunched shoulders.

"I think that you're being to hard on yourself, as usual. Lily must be feeling pretty bad about the whole affair I have to agree. The hurt, the anger and I'm sure she'd agree that you deserve to feel all of those things and more." Harry gave an odd snort at this comment.

"How could you say that?" Harry was horrified. He pulled violently away form what he thought would be his comforter. He carried on angrily, "I was sixteen! We'd been talking for barely four hours previously and prior to that we'd hated each other's guts with a passion. He made me trust him! I trusted him! I can't believe even now what I let him do that night! He took my virginity. Call me a silly teenage girl, but that was special and I gave it to him, willingly! I mean that wouldn't have been bad at all, I did it because I wanted to but he threw me out. He threw me out like you do litter! I was nothing to him, just another notch in the bedpost I'll bet. I was just forgotten about, just left to do whatever! I know I shouldn't have expected that from him, but naively I did and I feel so crap about it .I feel so angry that he didn't even look my way when we were in class together. When Lily came along I was furious that he'd left me to cope alone. And angry that he'd given me her and not bothered to realise or even take responsibility. At the time it was stupid thing to think as I'd had no clue, but when is anger like that ever justified. I mean, it gave me someone to blame." All the way through his speech Harry had moved around the kitchen twice and eventually sat back down again next to Remus.

Said ex-Marauder chose then to speak, "You know I believe every word you say. I always have, but sometimes letting someone figure their problems out and just letting them let go as such, is the best way as person can help. After all a person will learn best if they find the answer for themselves out for themselves. Mind you, some need pointing in the right direction." He gave Harry a look from below his eyelashes.

His message was cryptic, but understandable. Harry once again marvelled at how Remus had managed to help him so out his problems. And Remus had barely said two words!

"Thanks." Harry looked sincerely into Remus' eyes and pulled Remus into a fierce hug. After several minutes Remus pulled slowly away and held Harry at arms length, somewhat like he would a child he was reprimanding.

"I'm glad that this has helped, but I want you to realise and keep in mind that you are entitled to feel all of this. Never doubt that and don't punish yourself because of it. I heard that he got what was coming to him anyway." He said with his eyebrows raised and a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes well, I was angry." Harry looked rather ashamed of himself and carried on, "I did regret if afterwards, I mean I didn't need to hit him. But it sure as hell felt good!" Even though Harry's eyes were still slightly dull, he smiled with his confession and got up from the table. He pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch saying "I really should be getting back, Lily's due back in about twenty minutes."

Remus followed Harry and gathered up the now cold cups of tea. He put them in the sink and came up to Harry, "I'm glad you came by today, I was actually considering coming to see you myself, tomorrow even!" He patted Harry on the back as they walked slowly through the hall to the front door.

Remus opened the door and turned to Harry for the second time that evening he gave Harry a warm hearted hug. "I'll see you soon then, I'll probably pop over sometime next week or something."

Remus nodded and watched as Harry walked down the steps that led from the door. Just as Harry was about to turn out of the gate Remus spoke up one last time. "You know Harry, this is something to keep in mind too. It takes a big man to say sorry, but it takes an even bigger one to forgive."

It wasn't until Harry was settling down to sleep that night that he got a proper chance to think about what Remus had said, and as he did so he became more and more convinced that Remus was somehow temporarily channelling the Headmaster's spirit.


	14. The Turnaround

Everyone was staring, and it wasn't the 'I'm trying to make it look like I'm not actually staring even though I am staring' either.

It was the first week back at school after my three week absence and I was terrified. It also looked like my fears weren't unfounded either. As I'd come through the oak doors that looked very ominous in the January morning gloom the hundreds of occupants of the great hall (including many of the professors) turned their faces in my direction.

I could feel the heat of my face rise and could tell that it was slowly reddening, my cheeks burning. My eyes were hidden behind the protective tinted glass of my sunglasses. It was lucky, I suppose, that I didn't have to hide the glasses any longer as they meant that the people gathered for breakfast couldn't see the watering of my eyes.

I made it over to the Gryffindor table after what seemed like an age. Every step felt like a lifetime, but eventually I came to where my friends were sitting. My voice was shaky as I said "Hi" and for one horrifying moment I feared that the worst had happened and that my friends had decided to turn against me like the rest of the school. My fears dissolved into nothing though when Sophia span round to face me with a huge grin.

"Hey Lil, how goes it?" Her quiet tone was amplified around that hall through the stony silence and everyone seemed to be poised waiting for my answer.

"Okay." I said, not sure what else I could say with everyone paying so much attention to me. I felt cautious as I sat down in between Sophia and Alice. Iola was looking at me intently as I sat and I tried my hardest to give her a convincing smile but failed as I could see that she had worry heavy in her eyes.

Suddenly as if struck out of her daze she shook her head slightly and turned around to look at everyone in the hall. Whilst surveying everybody there she said in an unnecessarily loud voice, "What are you looking at? Poking your nose in where nobody wanted it. Get back to whatever you were doing or I'll personally ensure that you're not gonna' be hearing any more gossip for a while!" And with one final glare at the room she turned and picked up her spoon.

People all around the room seemed to be startled all caught in those metaphorical headlights. I gave Iola a real smile this time and sent a silent 'thank you' through my eyes. She shrugged in response and shovelled some soggy cornflakes into her mouth.

What she had said had seemed to make a few, more sensitive people turn back to their previous activities but the majority of the room was still glued to my every move. I felt like I was on one of those reality TV shows, people tuning in to my every twist and turn it was very unnerving.

As breakfast went on a couple of others apparently lost interest in me, but most of the students were all still looking at me. Mind you, some of them were only sending sly glances my way, taking a bite of breakfast before lifting their heads and looking in my direction. I had tried to force down a piece of toast, but a lump had formed at the back of my throat and I couldn't swallow more that a couple of bites.

After only ten minutes of the dense hush I decided that enough was enough and got up to leave the hall. Those people that had lost interest in me during my stay in the hall were focused on me again.

"Look guys, this is getting stupid. I'll meet you in potions. See ya." I would have said a lot more, and I felt like giving the hall what for but some part of me couldn't be bothered. I thought 'let them stare' especially if they did enough staring that morning and it meant that they didn't stare half as much at dinner.

I could hear snippets of conversation as I walked to the doors. "Oh my god! She's staring at me, quick turn your eyes she might read your mind."

"God if I was wearing those awful glasses I'd just die." This came for a particularly fashion conscious 4th year.

The worst was from a 7th year in my house, I used to get on quite well with her but now it seemed she disliked me, "What a freak, can't believe I helped her with her charms. She was probably reading my mind the whole time, copying everything I thought." Okay, so maybe it was a bit more than dislike. This hurt me as I thought I had a friend in her, my eyes once again were watering.

If it was possible the journey felt even longer that it had previously. As I just cleared the Gryffindor table I was stopped by a voice.

"Potter!" Recognising the confident voice of was Matt Donovan. I stopped but didn't turn around, knowing that a snide comment was surely to follow. I just couldn't handle any more ridiculing and was about tell him so (in a less polite way of course) when he beat me to it, "Hey Potter, turn around I want to talk to you."

This surprised me. He wasn't usually the type to snidely make jokes and confuse his victims; he normally just came out and said it. Giving in to my curiosity I turned to face him. He had a plain expression on his face but his hands beside him were twitching as if nervously. I was confused by this as he usually came off as being confident, most of the time overly so.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on something I haven't ever had the guts to do." His hands had stilled and he was looking me straight in the eyes through my sunglasses.

I made an odd sound in my throat telling everyone of my utter confusion. This wasn't right! What was happening to the world, a Slytherin congratulating a Gryffindor? Unheard of!

The Slytherin table seemed to think so too as some of the rowdier ones had risen to their feet yelling in protest.

For once the Gryffindors were in agreement with the Slytherins, they yelled out some profanities and generally protested against our conversation. Some jeers followed a couple of brash Slytherin 6th years as shaking their fists in the air they came up to Donovan's side. "What the hell man?" One of the less dense ones said.

"Shut up for a sec would you?" Donovan snapped, "I'm talking to someone." The Slytherins (I think one of them was called Parkinson) looked horrified and betrayed by his brush off and because of their shock they stood dumfounded rooted to the spot.

He turned back to me and carried on speaking regardless of my obviously dumbstruck expression, "As I was saying, I think what you did; or rather what Professor Malfoy did for you was pretty cool. And like I was saying I wanted to both congratulate you and join you, that is if you don't mind of course."

I still hadn't regained the use of my voice box and was struggling to make any proper sounds move from the back of my throat. So I stuck to nodding my head stiffly with a still slightly dazed expression on my face.

He then did something that I wouldn't have counted upon in a thousand years. He raised one of his hands and pulled at the top of his fingers. Off came a black glove as if from nowhere revealing an arm that was criss-crossed with dark coloured veins much like my own. He then repeated the action with his other arm whilst still holding the glove from the first hand again revealing a dark veined limb. As he was facing the hall gasps were heard from all over each table.

"Oh yes, it's not just Potter that can keep a secret." He gave a wicked grin whilst yanking on his pointed hat. It came off to expose not the ruffled hat hair you would expect, but a black bandanna pulled tight around his forehead to keep the stray thoughts at bay.

By this time there were hurried whispers making their way around the hall and many people had hands on their mouths in obvious shock.

Donovan gave a burst of bitter sounding laughter and held out a hand to me glancing first at his own table and then to me. "So what do you say Potter, a truce? I mean we can't be against each other now can we. That'd be like abandoning and ally!" I almost turned around on the spot, but a small part of me wanted to call a truce.

It would be nice to not have to worry about what the Slytherin had to say about matters when in classes. It was be nice to be able to walk down that halls and have a quiet life. But most of all it would be great to have someone who knew what it was like to have to hide your identity and know everything yet nothing at the same time. My friends were great listeners but they didn't know how it felt to be me. At least Donovan had an idea.

With only a slight lasting hesitation I took off my own (now visible seeing as everyone knew about them) white gloves, and put my hand in his. Knowing that I wouldn't get any thought from him as he was a fellow Thinker, it was safe to shake his hand with skin to skin contact.

Regaining my voice at long last I stopped him from removing his hand too quickly. He gave me a questioning look and went to say something but I beat him to it with my compromise to the situation, "But this does mean that now you've made a truce with me, you've made a truce with my house. And vice versa of course."

He looked stricken for a moment. I didn't need to be a Thinker to be able to see that he had an inner conflict. He was very loyal to his house, but hopefully he would be able to work around my little negotiation. Luckily he did realise what an opportunity this deal was and said, "Fine, if that is how it has to be then so be it." With that he pulled his hand from mine and went to walk past me.

I was almost about to turn in his direction too, thinking of asking him to walk to our shared first lesson when, but of the blue, there was a cry from the other side of the hall. Funnily enough it was the Slytherin table.

"How could you?! How could you do this me! You lying bastard, I could seriously hurt you right now!" Candice jumped to her feat and launched herself into the isle.

Matt quickly turned around beside me and spoke quite calmly for the situation, "I never lied to you, I just never told you the whole truth. And besides why would I tell someone that I was the exact thing that they thought were 'the disgrace of the wizarding world'. That was what you said wasn't it?"

She seemed to have had the wind knocked out of her as he said this and for the second time that day she made a cry of frustration before choking out "Well, I hope the both of you are happy. Especially since you can band together and not be lonely when you're cast out of the wizarding world for being disgusting freaks!" Her face was an angry red and she was shaking from her bottled up fury. She stormed out of the hall and all that could be heard from the corridor outside was another roar of her obvious rage.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, looking to Donovan I saw that his face wasn't particularly disappointed and shrugging at me he said "Well at least she's out of my hair now." With that final word he walked from the hall. Just before he left through the doors however he stopped and turned his head to face me and asked, "Aren't you coming, we do have potions together next, I thought you might like to walk down with me?"

Having had the same idea only minutes earlier I walked up to him and left the hall at his side with a small smile on my face. It did feel quite weird standing so equally with a former enemy and we were by no means friends, but we weren't exactly rivals any more which felt good. I felt a weird sense of kindred towards him because he was a Thinker too. He would have surely known about the trials and tribulations of being a Thinker.

And maybe it was the start of something good…

Well no, maybe not that but it couldn't hurt. And beside, my dad's friend Moody has always said "Keep your friends close and you enemies closer". Having said that my dad has always told me that Moody (AKA Mad Eye) was a few eggs short of a basket if you catch my drift.

AN///

This is a rewrite of a pervious post having received a review I went to check it and found that writing something at 12 midnight isn't as good an idea as I first thought! Oh well!

I was slightly hurt that I didn't get any but being ever the optimist I hope that this will spark your creative juices and review REVIEW REVIEW!

I am so sorry that it took so long but this is the first time in a LONG while that I've had enough free time to sit down and write it.

And this isn't a new addition to the story's plot cos I've had it planned for quite a while and I hope that it pleases you.

It may seem that Matt is being a bit OOC but I haven't put that much of him in the fic and what had happened was that Candice was usually the one insulting them and because he was always there the group assumed that he went along with it. Kind of like Lupin in the marauders.


End file.
